SUMMER, ALL WAS GOLDEN IN THE SKY
by discokiller
Summary: alice,bella,renesmee and rosalie have been like sisters since they could remember. what happehns when theyre parents leave for summer vacation and a group of boys move in next door....? ALLHUMAN TRADITIONAL PAIRINGS
1. Hello summer

**A/N****: yah so here is my first ALL HUMAN STORY. I never really liked the all human stories but this one is good :) so the story centers on the four girls – alice, Rosalie, bella and Renesmee and the four boys Emmett, jasper, edward and Jacob. Basically they are neighbours for the whole summer. The parentals are away *wink* *wink* and all kinds of crazy shenanigans happen! Its gonna be fun :) and im sorry for bella and edward lovers, but what Im going for here is to give the other couples a chance cause im super tired of the same boring old edward and bella (no offence but I don't like them that much =o I know shocker isn't it?-.-) mostly jasper and alice and jake and nessie and some rose and Emmett too OFCOURSE ;) DON'T WORRY BELLA AND EDDIE ARE STILL TOGETHER. Its just that its not their story this time. Alright so if anyone has ideas and wants me to put something interesting in just comment and tell me! Gimme feed back :) hope you la-la-la love it babes **

_**mua**_

**Hello summer **

BELLAPOV

It was a sweltering June afternoon in Los Angeles, Cali and even though eleventh grade exams had finished merely two days ago my friends and my minds were already drowning in summer thoughts. I lay beside my pool on a recliner chair on my gray towel reading Wuthering heights for the fifth time. It was definatly hot enough to jump into the fresh silky looking pool but I was enjoying myself watch my friends splash around like idiots. I smiled at myself and pulled my long dark brown hair away from my moist neck and face and sat up a bit, now really intent on my friend's pool games.

"Surrender already nessie wessie?!" my mischievous friend Alice Brandon taunted over the relaxing whoosh of the built in waterfall to my little sister Renesmee whilst Rosalie hale stayed afloat on a purple floating mattress. I watched Alice with knowing eyes. To a stranger Alice would have been a troublemaker but to us she was just…Alice. Beautiful and dangerous were a truly evil mix. Her short stature, petit frame spiky black hair and elfin futures like her small nose and large mint green eyes made her look like a pixie. But her seemingly sweet and innocent appearance was all a trap. Alice could really push the alt-ctrl-delete button on the face of the universe. If Alice put her mind together I knew she could really devise a plan to take over the world. Alice was full of pranks and traps in mind, sometimes she pulled them on us and sometimes she pulled to good use. Like as revenge.

Alice truly knew how to con people, with a sweet voice and impeccable acting skills Alice got away with anything. That's why most of the time she was called evil pixie or demon fairy or anything along those lines. Because Alice was like a sweet little lion cub- cute but dangerous.

She kind of reminded me of the batman character of Harley Quinn. And a good thing too because Alice LOVES batman and she loves being Harley. I shook my head when I saw Alice loading a super soaker with a huge grin drawn on her face. Sometimes she was more of a child than my little sister Renesmee.

Who still sat patiently waiting for Alice to start her little game. Once Alice got her super soaker going she did a test shot out onto the pool and unfortunately hit Rosalie's tanned model body. Rose sat up from her floating mattress took of her Dior glasses and had an im-going-to-snap-youre-neck expression on.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON!" her shriek made my ears ring. It was a Rosalie warning shriek and if you knew Rosalie like I did you knew to _run_.

"WHY DID YOU GET THE NEW MARC JACOBS RED SWEDE TWO PIECE BATHING SUIT YOU GAVE ME _WET_?!?!" she shrieked.

I shook my head in annoyance. It was stupid for Alice and Rosalie to get so worked up over clothes. They were just clothes. Alice's face went blank then it regained its golden tone

"WELL I TOLD YOU TO WEAR IT FOR TANNING ONLY!" she cupped her hands of her mouth to shout over the waterfalls noise, because she was standing on it.

"I AM!" Rosalie said pointing at her and then at the sun and again.

"I MEANT ON LAND STUPID!" Alice started laughing and shook the whole thing off

"YOU SHOULD HAVE WORN ANOTHER ONE IF YOU WANTED TO TAN ON WATER!" she pointed at her own D&G shimmery hot pink two piece and at my little sisters baby pink zebra print one.

"SEE BELLA IS WEARING A BLUE SILK ONE! AND SHES NOT DUMB ENOUGH TO GO INTO WATER WITH IT!"

my name was Isabella Marie swan, but I was usually called bella like my sister who was Renesmee carlie swan was usually just called nessie. Alice pointed at me and rose's angered expression snapped my way. Though I had forever known Rosalie her beauty never failed to amuse anyone.

She was typically beautiful. Long creamy blonde hair bright ocean blue eyes and every perfect feature that made any girl pinch in jealousy. Even me. Rosalie may look like any pretty mean, stuck up girl who only hurt with gossip but Rosalie was really quite strong and smart. You never mess with rose because she knew people and if her people didn't get you she would. And often that was worst than_ anything_.

She was sneaky, strong and sure girl destined to succeed. Not only that but she was an incredible friend. And people usually didn't see this side of her but rose was actually really funny, just at first glance she was intimidating.

"ALICE!" Rosalie whined and I knew she had lost. Rose just stayed in her float pinching the wet parts of her ruined bikini.

"THAT'S RIGHT GENERAL YOU LOSE! AND I, CAPTAIN JACK, WIN. ARGH WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DAMSEL?"

Alice was playing captain jack _again_. Which usually consisted of her acting like a pirate and kidnapping as much 'gold' as she could by kidnapping one of us she usually called 'damsels' it was nessie turn to be tortured.

She currently sat on one of the rigid rocks that made the expensive waterfall. At the top of the waterfall was the hottub that overflowed to give away water to the fall. And behind the whole thing was a beautiful green and jungle like forest. I saw nessie roll her eyes but otherwise had a sincere grin on. She liked playing games with Alice as much as Alice loved them. Even though my sister was two years younger Alice still seemed less mature. If you hadn't seen Renesmee you could have sworn Rosalie and Alice where the most beautiful ones. But once nessie came into view nothing compared. Not just because she was my sister and I cared for her more like my daughter but because it was the sore truth.

She had a strange copper like coloured hair that grew in big silky ringlets down her thin shoulders. She had my same big chocolate brown eyes but she always looked better. Her overall face was angelic. Even her rosy cheeks against her pale white skin looked better on her. I saw her look up at Alice as Alice held a play sword to her neck and said some ridiculously stupid things in an accent that was unidentified. I saw rose sneakily get off the float and walk behind the waterfall and near a huge palm tree, she was holding a balloon filled with water. I covered my mouth with my hand hoping to not give her away.

I loved those two like my other two sisters. They were considered family in my house. Our parents and theirs had been friends since they were little back in some freaky little small town named forks.

And grew up to come to L.A and be really big and wealthy party planners. They planned all type of events for celebrities. That's why we had so much stuff. We all had huge houses in the same street; Alice lived on my right and rose on my left. We all had pools, but Alice had a trampoline AND a huge slide. And Rosalie had a relaxing Asian style garden with a bridge and everything. It was all part of the glamour.

We were just lucky to experience it with each other. We always did think we were the luckiest girls. Not because of the stuff we had or the places we went to. But because we had each other. It was an incredible thing to be able to grow up and spend everyday with youre best friends. It got so close that I could walk into rose or Alice's house and it would be almost natural, I called roses parents Aunt Carmen or uncle elzear and alices parents were Auntie Vic and Uncle James. And they did the same with my parents Renee and Charlie. I loved being around them and there wasn't a thing they didn't know about me. Often our parents would tease us saying if it was any other situation in the world we wouldn't be friends because we were so different. Alice was the evil pixie cheerleader/actress. Rosalie was the typical beauty queen/class president. Nessie was the artistic soulful photographer/guitarist. And I was the smart shy one, the reader and writer. We were definatly different but we had something inside of us that connected each other. Just because our parents were like family didn't mean _we_ had to act like family too. We chose too.

My train of thought was interrupted by a loud splash. I whipped my head to see if rose had gotten Alice. But it was rose whom I saw soaked in water and groaning angrily at a grinning nessie and Alice who apparently had teamed up. Leave it to Alice to turn a revenge plan to her liking.

As I lay my book beside my lemonade on the crystal top table my mothers head popped out from the door

"Girls! Come inside! Your parents and I would like to discuss something!" my mother popped her head back inside expecting us to come in with her. But nothing had changed

Rose was still stomping her foot and shaking her wet hair around furiously and Alice and nessie were still laughing and taunting her. I didn't bother getting up. Instead I lifted my lemonade and took a thirsty gulp. The tangy sweet substance sloshing down my aching throat.

"WE MADE NACHOS!" my aunt victorias red hair came into view as she sang the words that were needed to get us inside. Instantly everything was dropped and we ran inside like a stampeded of hungry pigs. Rose grabbed her black towel and ran inside tussling her hair dry. Nessie grabbed her matching white wrap and wrapped it around her waist and ran inside too, alice was grinning from ear to ear she grabbed her white silk robe usually used for sleeping and fidgeted around a little I slowly put on my normal roxy flip-flops while I caught her stuffing two small water guns In her pockets and we both ran inside. Rose and nessie were already devouring the yummy looking plate in the middle of the island in the stainless steel kitchen while our parents were holding cups of wine in their hands and talking amongst their selfs. I took a seat besides my sister and my mouth watered over the mountain of crunchy corn chips, shredded cheese, ground beef with salsa, chopped tomatoes, sliced onions, celery and jalapeño peppers. I grabbed one big chip and stuffed it with everything and rammed it in my mouth. Sooo good…

All was silent in the house expect for the sound of our crunching.

"So girls" my dad, Charlie said while he approached the front of the island. No one looked up to him. We were too focused on the meal to notice him.

"YES!" Alice shrieked happily. I turned to see her bouncing around in her chair. When she realized she had shouted she covered her mouth quickly. Her green eyes sparkling.

"Mary Alice Brandon!" our parents groaned in unison

if you knew my family you knew **that name** was usually screamed, shouted or groaned whenever needed.

"Alice what do you mean by yes?" my uncle James said. Cautiously approaching his daughter who was now searching frantically through the kitchen for something.

"Oh I mean yes we would love to, it wouldn't be a bother at all" she smirked and winked at my parents who all let out another groan.

"Alice sweetie did you eavesdrop?" rose's mother Carmen accused.

"Hm no…" Alice held her note on the noo longer than usual while she narrowed her eyes.

All the parents eyed her suspiciously.

"Maybe…." She still lingered on the words the kitchen stayed quite. The tension was breaking me. What was the big news?!

"YES!" she admitted defeat and our parents all gave each other knowing smirks

"BUT you must know I KNEW about it BEFORE I eavesdropped" she said pointing a finger in the air then opened a covert and poked her head inside moving things around.

"How?" nessie asked intrigued, even though she had no idea what she was referring to.

Alice poked her head out

" I had what you would call a…" she thought about it as she grabbed a box from covert and poked her head back out again " a premonition" she air quoted the word premonition and eat a handful of special k vanilla almond cereal .

The whole kitchen erupted with laughter and Alice look flustered. She didn't blush. Of course not. Alice never felt embarrassment.

"Alice you can't see the future" I shook my head laughing still. But Alice didn't flinch once. Her face was hard core serious. Kind of creepy for Alice behavior

"But I did!" she stomped her foot on the ground and ate some more cereal

"Okay okay let's say for arguments sake you did have a 'premonition' what did you see?" I played along with her. But she didn't give in. she just smirked as she chewed and sat on her seat

Then it hit me

"Alice what are you doing eating cereal AND nachos?" I raised and eyebrow and the whole family turned to look at Alice with wondering eyes.

She gulped dramatically before speaking "I needed to dilute the hot jalapeño pepper with vanilla. Now im going to alternate." She said dropping the box and picking up a nacho. Everyone shook their head in disgust and amusement.

"So what are the news! Come on!" Rosalie said jabbing another nacho in the cheese.

"Alright, girls this summer youre parents and I wanted to fulfill this live long dream we've always had. And now that youre older I think we can manage. But can you?" aunt Victoria began. And again with the riddles. We stared at her unamused with her games.

"Is it that cruise you've talked about so many times?" rose asked snapping a crunchy chip after.

"No its—" she was interrupted by me

"OH NO it's that African safari you said you'd take like two years ago" I smiled sweetly at Victoria and my mother who was struggling to get a word in.

"No bella im sure its that trip to India, to the where Beatles relaxed back in '67...that's where they always wanted to go" nessie assured me while Alice laughed mid-chew

"Nessie that's what you wanted…" I shook my head laughing while Alice teased nessie

"Oh and this is coming from the girl who wanted to go to Gotham city? It doesn't even exist!" nessie exclaimed to alice. Alice cocked her head to the right as if she was confused

"Whatever do you mean sweet nessie. Gotham exists. Batman exists. Joker exists…" her eyes were pure and innocent for the first time_ ever._ Like she really did believe herself when she said that. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. We all started bickering quietly

"GIRLS!" my dad shouted over us and we quieted down.

"Me and youre parents wanted to hitch hike through Europe ever since we can remember. Soo this summer we're going to Europe!" she through her hands in the air.

All of us started jumping up and down and chanting "we're going to Europe we're going to Europe"

"No wait girls you heard wrong…" my dad began he looked nervously to the parents.

"We meant us the parents were going to Europe you girls are all old enough to stay here, at home during the summer... is that alright?" We all stopped jumping to stare at him. I blushed a crimson red. Feeling embarrassed for misunderstanding. We stood there motionless. Then Alice's mischievous wicked grin met ours. After all staying home _alone_. The _whole _summer with Rosalie, Alice and Renesmee with _no parents_ could be **better** than Europe.

Then the cheering erupted and we were all dancing around even the parents

"So mom when do you leave?" I asked as I sat down beside her wine chair as we watched our _family _do the conga line.

"Tonight, or tomorrow morning whichever way you look at it. This means we have to start packing" my mom got up and called the grown ups to get to work immediately and soon they disappeared all around the house. We could only hear faint murmurs and the whooshing waterfall out back.

"Can you imagine..." nessie began

"A whole freaking summer…" rose continued

"Together in our house…" I smirked at what was coming

"ALONE!" Alice shrieked we all jumped up and down.

"Okay guys just imagine the possibilities!" nessie clapped her hands together and I watched my friends eyes sparkle at the thought. Rosalie with slight superiority, nessie with wonder and hope and Alice with mischief. All I imagined was us girl with my Ferrari convertibles top down listening to music driving to the beach. And going clubbing at night.

"This is definitely going to be the best summer ever!" Alice clapped her hands and began jumping around

"We can meet boys and have a HUGE house party" Alice held her hands out, picturing different areas of the house as a party.

"No alice... Maybe not too big. Our parents would call everyday and they might find out…" I whispered softly.

"Bella bella bella bella. Not if im going to plan" she titled her head so she was looking with her forehead out cocking one eyebrow and looked as evil as the joker did in _the dark knight_. It was her favourite evil expression. But she was right. If Alice mad it happen it went smoothly.

"Now…where were we before? A yes…the damsels..." Alice said. Slowly stuffing her hands in her pockets. Then I realized what she was doing…

"ALICE DROP THEM!" I shouted as soon as I saw her quickly grab the two guns and slowly turn to my unsuspecting sister and friend.

"NEVER!" Alice ran and laughed in hysterics around the house for the screaming rose and the frantic nessie. The kitchen got scary quite. Small muffled shouts from the outside where heard. I slugged out of my chair and groaned. Time to save my friends from 'captain jack'…

I walked cautiously down the marble floor of the hallway. I watched as my feet touched the sun soaked floor, the shimmery shine coming from the wide window at the front. I saw a small figure sway back and forth. Argh that should be jack right there...

I stopped in my tracks when I realized Alice was probably holding onto her two water guns ready for any enemy attack. And knowing Alice she probably had a whole tub filled with different weapons, ranging from syrup filled balloons to sling shots and ping-pong balls dipped in paint. Don't even ask…

I sneakily walked towards the grand piano room and slipped outside through the side door. I stuck my back close to the side of the house. Walking sideways. I peaked my head toward the spacious front yard. I put one hand gingerly on the porches railing. I peaked my head out to see Alice was facing the other side toward the bushes. Were most likely nessie was, crammed between rocks and other things. I couldn't see rose anywhere and the chirping birds, the small zing sound of the sunshine and the water at the back was all dangerously relaxing. That's when I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulder. I was about to yelp for help when Rosalie's tanned hand came up to cover my mouth.

"Shh! It's me" she whisper-shouted. We both giggled at our startled faces. Man, living with Alice Brandon could_ not_ be healthy for the heart…

Slowly as we heard Alices ridiculous pirate accent harassing my little sister who sat in front of the porch railing, her white beach wrap was tied around her arms. Forbidding her any escape movement. Alice danced gracefully on the thin railing swinging her play sword around. Behind her was a buckets of balloons. Alice let her robe untie and reveal her golden pixie body and her shimmery pink bathing suit. She was busy accusing nessie of "working along-side the general for treachery" or something along those lines.

Rose slowly layed her stomach on the ground and started squirming on the moist grass towards a rose bush. Were she would capture nessie back to safety when Alice wasn't looking. But Alice heard her coming and swiftly did a ballerina jump towards the ground and tied rose up as well. Explaining to the 'general' if she tried to escape she had assorted flavours of stuff filled balloons ready for attack. And Rose was smart enough to not provoke her. For now.

I glanced both ways. One to safety inside the air-conditioned house and the other to my friend's safety. I saw the stunned expressions on both nessie and roses face as the watched Alice twirl around the railing she called her 'plank' and talk non sense. I knew if I got inside id only be safe for a while before Alice would find a way to get me. So I might as well get caught saving rose and ness

"ALICE!" rose finally screamed in frustration

"GENERAL! FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS CAPTAIN JACK!" Alice screamed back and laughed.

"AND MY NAME IS ROSALIE NOT GENERAL! LET ME GO! COME ON" she screamed again. "Come on nessie help!" she turned frazzled to my sister who watched in amusement.

"But general! If we escape the captain will bombard us!" nessie was in character as she stared with mild fright into alices eyes.

"Nessie not you too…" rose shook her head "bella! Please help us!" rose tried not to look to where I was standing In order to not give me away to the captain.

"AHH SO YOURE HENCHMAN IS NEAR! BRILLIANT" Alice clapped her hands and began gazing everywhere around the yard. Could you believe we were going to be seniors in the fall? Well nessie would be a sophomore but still…

and since when am I a henchman?

I sighed and walked softly towards the porch. Alice's eyes gleamed as she saw me walk.

"WELCOME HENCHMAN! IF YOU DARE TOUCH YOURE GRIMMY HAND ON THE GENERAL OR THE DAMSEL YOU GET IT!" alice shouted my way. she picked up an orange balloon and began flipping it up and down in one hand , while wearing a cocky smirk.

"alice…" I groaned under my breathe

"its captain jack to you, now now now for youre punishment at youre underhanded rebellion.." she said facing the house while she gathered as much balloons as she could hold.

"PREPARE TO DIE MINIONS!" Alice shrieked with a musical tone.

"ALI—ER I MEAN CAPTAIN JACK STOP IT! YOURE BETTER THAN THIS!" nessie shouted out of all the commotion. Alice put her index finger on her chin and began to think. Her thin eyebrows furrowed together.

"NO!" she decided finally. But instead of throwing the balloons at us she set them on the floor. Then she stood up, her back perfectly straight in the air. She put her arms firmly opened at her sides as she kicked up and did a summersault on air, while landing on her feet perfectly. All part of cheerleading since she was four.

She looked back to her and grabbed three balloons that she cradled in her arms. Teasing us. At times shed pick one up ready to throw then shed shake her head and wait a bit more. A big grin plastered on her face. That's when we heard it

Loud boy laughter coming from across the street. Alice immediately let go of her crazy persons glare to look at the people behind us. Since we were still sitting down facing captain jacks 'plank'

Nessie, Rose and I all turned our head to the other side of the street to find four gorgeous boys laughing about our little display.

If I hadn't been mad about them stalking us, I would have been stunned.

The four boys stood leonine and tall, all of them with muscular bodies. There was a big muscled one. He look like he was a body builder. Strong, California tanned and with dark curly hair. He had teasing gray eyes and big goofy grin.

The second one was about the same height. He was really tanned, had some sort of russet-skin colour with shaggy black hair and black eyes.

The other one beside him was less bulky but still strong, with honey blonde hair and light blue eyes. He seemed more at ease than the others. More in control with his emotions.

The last one was oddly captivating. He had the exact same colour of hair as nessie. Strange copper naturally messy hair. He had piercing emerald green eyes. And a mocking crooked grin on.

I blushed madly, knowing I turned a deep red on my cheeks. I saw nessie react the same way. Rosalie was in a cross between angered and surprised.

Alice stood slightly smiling at her new found audience.

"that was quite a show!" the big burly one shouted.

"like a bathing suit show only with more pirates!" the russet-skin one said and they all laughed again

"you liked?" alice asked and flickered her eyelashes. She shot them dazzling smiles and they all dropped their laughter to gaze at her.

"WELL SUCK ON THIS LOSERS" she shouted and immediately their posture changed from dazzled to frazzled. We each grabbed a juice filled balloon and through it at them the guys were soaked in multicolored drinks as they watched us in awe. Captain jack, the damsel, the general and the henchman stood gloriously giving each other high fives. We stood in a line and watched as the guys stomped madly at their ruined clothes.

Leave it to California boys to get angered by ruin clothes.

As I watched in appreciation as the pigs stood wet and angry I felt a splash on ice water burst on my neck.

Alice!


	2. it always a good thing when

**A/N: MM KAY SO YOU LIKE IT? You better do ! Anywhoo the pov's go all around just so you get a taste of everything :) BTW jacob doesn't like bella. EVER. Because hes WAAAY to good for her. sarry :)**

**JUST REMBERED I DIDN'T PUT DISCLAIMER SO HERE IT IS**

**Disclaimer: pssh bitch I don't own any of these characters. The belong to the master herself st-st-st-stephanie meyeerr :) rraawwr**

IT'S ALWAYS A GOOD THING WHEN YOU FIND A HOT GIRL NEXT DOOR.

JACOB POV

"Jacob" I saw Edward become hesitant as he saw me lying down on the barley made bed at his new house. "Could you at least _look_ helpful?"

"I could" I said still in deep thought as the sun creeped around my shoulders from the giant bay window in his new room.

"But you wont" Edward sighed knowing me only too well.

It was summer vacation and the best thing to do in the summer is relax. After all I was becoming a junior in September, and my best friends were becoming seniors. All I wanted to do was have fun and lay back. But my best friends just _had_ to move, and I just _had_ to help them move in. Ever since I could remember…..

Not really, it was really more like when I was in sixth grade when I met my best friends of a one year difference, Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock. We had been on the playground and they had saved me from almost killing my little self by falling of a tree I was so proud to climb back then. Ever since that day we were like brothers. This was hard for me since all three of them were already cousins. But they managed to squeeze me in and make me feel like I was family. This year the guys were turning into seniors and they're rich daddies bought them all a gigantic house in this fancy shmancy neighborhoods for them! Of course I was always invited. I was VIP.

Today had been the very last day of school, and not a very productive one. All they had done had been move dusty furniture around the new house. It was moving day. Unfortunately.

Edward didn't bother me when I was laying down on his property. Edward was respectful that way. Always the gentleman. Too smart for his own good and really annoyingly sarcastic.

As I saw as him tussle his strange coloured hair and decided quietly were he would put his old CD's. Jeez Edward! Couldn't he listen to new age stuff? Like oh, I don't know not something that starts with a symphony…

"I like my music jake. Sorry it doesn't have ear-splitting guitar solos. But its classic."

Edward said. His back still turned towards me

"Wow freaky shit! How'd you know I was thinking that?" was I really that easy to read?

"Im a mindreader! Oooo" he said in his best haunted house ghost voice and gave me his famous crooked grin.

"Really? Okay well mind freak what am I thinking now?"

_ooo im hungrier than wolf. Jeez. Im in the serious mood of cheese…and chocolate._

I saw him rub his temples in the attempt to humor me.

"Youre hungry" ha easy guess. I was always hungry

"For….cheese…and...Uh...Chocolate?" Edward said truly serious.

"Wow bitch! That's scary!" I laughed and threw a pillow at Edwards face and ran out screaming mind freak through the house. His incredible mind reading ability was almost as cool as jaspers weird way of making people feel the way he wants them too. Jasper was like some sort of Buddha. He was always calm, cool and collected. And even if the room was red with fury he somehow managed to persuade people to calm down. Or if the room had a bunch of lame lazy losers being boring he could make them jump with excitement. He was a really charismatic kid. A true leader. And really really frightening when it came to truth or dare…I swear he's a little sneaky son a bitch…

At that moment I saw honey blonde hair sticking out from a huge box.

_Speak of the devil. And the devil shall appear..._

I ducked quickly before he could notice my presence.

I was hiding between a plant and the wall. Jasper looked inside the box frantically, still not noticing I was the there.

"KABUKI!" Aloud booming voice shouted behind my ear and sent chills all over me. Sending me to scream like a little girl. And sending Emmett into a fit of hysterical laughter. Leave it to Emmett….the bigger one of all of us. He was strong and always cracking jokes. Even in times of despair the kid still didn't stop. And I didn't matter. it was who he was. However annoying. Though he looked like he could snap anyways neck open we all knew he was just one giant teddy bear….

"EMMETT! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK YOU IDIOT!" I accused while still holding my pounding heart. Could a person's heart just randomly burst open?

"Jesus Emmett! This kids gonna have a premature stroke living with you." Jasper said looking over his giant box.

Something about t at scentence didn't make sense. At all.

I knit my eyebrows and looked at jasper whose face was blank with horror now.

Edward cam in the room immediately. Angry faced

"Wait wait wait…living?" my heart was flying. Hoping to hear the answer I wanted so bad to hear.

"YEUP YOURE COMING TO LIVE WITH US!" Emmett shot his hand up in the air

"Nice going jack ass!" Edward smacked the back of jaspers head. Jasper gave him the sad eyes. And Edward relaxed.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I was jumping up and down like the winning contestant of American idol.

"HELL YEAH WE ARE" they said in unison and we all tackled each other to the ground.

"So im spending summer here!? At youre house?" my voice was slowly going a few notes higher

"Yeup the new bachelor pad" Edward chuckled and I gave him a noogy.

We were all smiling at each other when we heard a loud yell from outside. My heart still pumping loudly we ran to the front window and listened closely.

"NEVER!" was heard from the large stone mansion. We watched patiently for something to happen. When she appeared

An angel, it seemed, had stepped form inside the house. Long wavy bronze hair like Edwards. Big beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Rosy cheeks perfect lips and a gorgeous bod. They way she moved made me feel different. It felt like floating. Like a million strings were positioning me in the perfect view of her presence something about the feeling was odd and pleasurable… as I pondered she ran from inside scared for her life. She frantically looked all over the magical looking front yard. Her spine stiffened when she heard something and she immediately jumped in a rose bush. It was so cute I had to laugh at it.

Out came a graceful, pretty little girl with spiky black hair. She reminded me slightly of and elf…or was it a fairy? Either way she was hot and really scaring me at this moment. Her green eyes wide and mischievous with a big joker grin on...

I immediately understood why the angel had jumped inside the bush. This _demon pixie_, as Edward had muttered when he saw her was truly frightening. She was wrapped in a short, white silk robe. On the thick band that held her robe together she held a play sword and she was holding onto two water guns.

"OH DAMSEL! COME HERE! CAPTAIN JACK IS AWAITING" she sang-shouted. I laughed into my palm. This chick was weird but funny.

She was grinning from ear to ear when she dragged some sort of bucket from under the porch sofa.

I could faintly see the angle. Looking stunned from the bushes. Her beautiful face scrunched up in frustration.

"Damsel damsel damsel damsel. Did you really have a heart to under mind my intelligence along side the general?" god, this girl was starting to sound like Emmett's long lost sister…

The pixie was dancing around the railing like a freaking ballerina. Singing to herself while the poor angel was trapped.

The bushes moved lightly and the pixies face brightened when she uncovered it to find the poor shaking angel.

'AHA DAMSEL! HIDING I SEE!" the pixie jumped to the bushes and brought out the angel. She wrapped her hands with the white shrug thing she had on and laid her in front of the porch. Were she kept on rambling in a really screwed up accent.

"Damsel you have proven yet another time to be a whore!" the pixie said

"Alice—" the angle began to say but got cut off by 'alice'

"IT'S CAPTIAN JACK!" she was frustrated "gawd" she muttered under her breath and began again, shouting at the angel

"IM SORRY CAPTAIN! NEVER AGAIN WILL I WORK WITH THE GENERAL!" the angel cried

"THAT'S RIGHT DAMSEL NEEVR AGAIN WILL YOU OR THE GENERL UNDER MIND MY INTELLECTUAL STABILITY. NOW YOULL TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" Alice hollered.

She undid her robe and let it hang loose. I knew all my brothers mouth where hanging open. I was surprised to see mine hanging open.

"Meow" I heard them say under their breaths

She got the sword that used to hang on her belt and began slicing the air

"WHERES THE GENERAL?!" she shouted at the angel who just kept shaking her head.

As I watched the evil pixie I also noticed a third girl walking along the side of the house slowly, taking sneaks at her friends. She was hot too. But not as hot as the angel, or the girl that crept behind her.

The blonde had teamed up with the brunette and they were suddenly whispering.

I saw the blonde drop to the ground and try to snake her way into saving the angel but it was too late. Pixie had her by the neck.

"HA! GENERAL! YOU THOUGHT YOUD ESCAPE BY ME DID YOU?" so the blonde was the general…huh…

What did these people feed that crazy pixie?

She tied the blonde along side the angel who kept whispering something to her.

Alice let out a large cackle.

She had turned to face the house. Her back to them. The blonde started undoing the knots on the scarf thing.

"OH AND GENRAL!" Alice shrieked with her back still to them. "IF YOU TRY TO ESCAPE YOU WILL SUFFER" Alice still held her back to the blonde as she made that sound like a promise.

"NOW GENERAL, DAMSEL DO YOU AGREE TO THE ACCUSATIONS. YOU WERE WORKING TOGETEHR BEHIND MY KNOWING BACK!" she then turned around and twirled the sword on her hand, and danced around the railing of the porch.

"DO YOU GENERAL? DO YOU?!" she said pointing the sword in and out.

"ALICE!" the blonde finally yelled.

"GENERAL! FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS CAPTAIN JACK!" Alice screamed back and laughed.

"AND MY NAME IS ROSALIE NOT GENERAL! LET ME GO! COME ON" she screamed again.

"Come on nessie help!" Rosalie turned to the angel who must be named nessie. In a pleading whisper.

"But general! If we escape the captain will bombard us!" the angel's voice was captivating as she giggled into her palm. She enjoyed the games.

"Nessie not you too…" Rosalie shook her head in disgust "bella! Please help us!"

The blonde looked at where I had forgotten the brunette still was. She must be bella.

"AHH SO YOURE HENCHMAN IS NEAR! BRILLIANT" Alice clapped her little hands and began searching for bella..

Bella was hesitant but otherwise willing. She walked subtlety into the yard area where Alice held her gaze at.

"WELCOME HENCHMAN! IF YOU DARE TOUCH YOURE GRIMMY HAND ON THE GENERAL OR THE DAMSEL YOU GET IT!" Alice shouted as she picked up what looked like a balloon.

"Alice…" bella said frustrated.

"Its captain jack to you, now now for youre punishment at youre underhanded rebellion..." Alice said while she disappeared behind the railing

she gathered something up then shouted.

"PREPARE TO DIE MINIONS!"

"ALI—ER I MEAN CAPTAIN JACK STOP IT! YOURE BETTER THAN THIS!"

Nessie said in her musical voice, trying to get her crazy friend to reason.

"NO!" she shouted. But instead of bombarding them with balloons. She lifted her body gracefully over in an air flip and landed on her feet. Impressive

"I give her a 12. Extra two points for hotness" I heard jasper whisper to us.

It was hilarious to watch the three girls surrender to the small pixie who could easily be thrown out of my shoulder. So me and my new brother ran outside and began laughing really uncontrollably loud.

"That was quite a show!" Emmett managed to say to them between laughs.

"Like a bathing suit show only with more pirates!" I called over to them. Still holding my stomach. Both nessie and bella where blushing a beautiful red. But nessie looked much better. Rosalie was angry. Piercing her blue eyes at us. Alice was strangely hyper about it...

"You liked?" Alice asked and flickered her eyelashes, and then she shot us a heart stopping smile. We all stopped breathing to stare at her mesmerizing diamond like smile.

"WELL SUCK ON THIS LOSERS" she shouted immediately, which startled us. We stared at the four hot girls that stared whipping balloons filled with stinky juice at our new clothes were wet and sticky. The hot girls all high fived and stood in a perfect line. Expect for the sneaky pixie. I watched as the girls watched over us in pity and victory, not noticing that Alice was already behind them with three water balloons she aimed perfectly at their necks.

The hot girls grabbed their necks in defeat and embarrassment. While Alice stood tall. Smiling gently at her friends.

Then a terrible sound came from inside the house

"MARY ALICE BRANDON WHAT DID YOU DO?!" an adult shouting voice shivered outside. Alice lifted her face and stared into space horrified. The girls were all smug under her

"Uhm, if anyone asks I wasn't here!" Alice whispered-shouted towards us and skipped around the corner of the house. We started laughing again. She was a female Emmett.

"Oh yes you were Alice. COME BACK HERE!" Rosalie yelled and darted around the house. The left two looked at us and nodded their heads and left us. Four awe-stricking guys. Soaked wet from juice bombs.

Four hot girls, four sweet dudes, one awesome summer?

I think so…


	3. migrain

**A/N: COMMENT ******** woohooo**

MIGRAIN

NESSIEPOV

It was almost sun down. And my head felt like it would explode in fruity goodness at any given moment. A whole day living under the hot sun and swimming in a pool, playing along side_ Alice_, would have killed anyone. I was just lucky to only have felt a big head ache.

Right now, the sun cast a pink-orange glow over the Californian view. It would have been a beautiful relaxing afternoon if our parents hadn't made it hectic with their packing. Right now the three biggest houses in _la tua cantante ave_. in California lay open and messy so our parents could go to each different house and scream at each other about what they were carrying on their trip. I was lying down on my Indian style bed, rubbing my temples for comfort. My room was painted a sea green. A lot of blues, greens and soft pink were used for my room. My bed was low on the floor and it was round. It was covered with colourful Indian throw pillows embroidered in gold and a large canopy of silk and flowers hung over it. I had all my pictured hanging up on the wall for memories and my guitars and piano and drum set were all around the room. My room was right in front of Bella's. This was convenient since I usually ran to her room if I was scared or sad.

I was always happy to be in my room. I loved writing my songs there because it was the most relaxing bedroom out of all of ours. Bella's was painted a deep royal blue. It was stacked with books. Her bed was very old fashioned and made of brass. She had a big desk where she worked, and read and wrote. It was nice, but always creeped me out a little.

Rosalie's was painted a cherry red/ though her parents insisted red wasn't a very good colour for a room rose went with it anyways. It was very grand. Like a princess room. Large canopy over the bed. Gold furniture. A large mirror with light bulbs and a lot of fresh roses everywhere. Candles around the room where always put to give it a 'glow'. Of course Rosalie's room was beautiful. But it was very tense…

Alice's room. Was very much like Alice. It was really strange but really _fun_. The whole thing was painted with hot pink, lime green and black checkers. Her bed was a huge swing at the corner of the room. She had an electric guitar and drum set. She had a huge lightbulb mirror and a director's chair on her vanity desk FULL of make up and hair products. Her rug was fuzzy black one to match the room. She had a gold star on her door, like the superstar she believed herself to be. Like me she had band and movie posters everywhere. She had one for nightmare before xmas. she had band posters for fall out boy, spice girls, the beatles ( I got her into them),cobra starship,3oh3,medic droid, millionaires, jefree star, metro station, black tie affair, panic at the disco…. Alice was more rock techno, where as I was more soft rock, classic rock and modern rock. She also had a poster for the joker and Harley Quinn. A HUGE poster at that. It was like her shrine. And she had batman dolls at one area of the room. A disco ball as the light. A million strobe lights and lava lamps around the room. And her huge closet of course.

It was not relaxing at all…

But it was Alice. And we couldn't ask for more…

I rubbed my temples again. The migraine was getting better. I could now clearly make out the door slams, the faint music playing downstairs the people taking and the loud thump of things being moved around.

I was lying on my sparkling light blue comforter, hugging a pillow looking out onto my huge balcony style window, I had opened the window door to let the warm breeze in. I was smelling the summer scent of it and letting it sooth my tense body. Trying to remember today.

Waking up. Having a **very** unhealthy breakfast, jumping into the pool, being told the good news, being attacked by captain jack, and…meeting those boys...

As much as I tried I couldn't get those boys out of my head. Especially the russet-skin one. Even though my sister and friends were appalled by them stalking us. I thought it was kind of funny. I mean, even I would've stayed and watch one of Alice's performances… and who knows? We might have fun with them in the summer. After all the parents _were _leaving….

I sighed and turned my aching body to face the other side of the room.

"Hello" Alice slurred. She was sitting _very _close to my face on my bed. Holding a jar of ice cream and a spoon

"CRAP!" I screamed startled and fell of the edge of the bed. How did she get there? WHEN did she get there?

"Alice!" I whined and got up. She was still sitting on the bed cross legged, digging her spoon on the ice cream.

"Present!" she screamed and held her hand up. Then cracked up.

"You should see youre face ness. It's like you swallowed a cow or something"

"ALICE!" I whined louder and plopped on my bed.

"Why does everyone like to scream my name these days?" she smiled genuinely and ate a big spoonful of cookies and cream

I groaned, it was inevitable to ask why she was here anymore. Alice and Rosalie where always here. They practically lived here. We were like sisters.

"Why are you eating a family size ice cream tub" I asked taking my finger to it so I could taste. Mmm….

Her face was sheer horror

"its family size?! I ate HALF OF IT ALREADY!" she panicked. She held the jar to her face and read everywhere. Then took a spoon and ate some more.

"stop eating it then!" I growled.

"I CANT!" she cried and ate more.

"YES YOU CAN!" I mocked her cry

"NO NESSIE IM ADDICTED!" she pouted and ate another spoonful

"Since when? This afternoon? Alice! Give me that!" I struggled to grab the tub of ice cream from her arms.

"NESSIE STOP IT! I DEMAND" she was hugging the tub and squirming around

"THEN STOP EATING IT!" I finally managed to grab it and jumped out of my bed and ran down the stairs. The whole house was lit. When I managed to reach the kitchen I saw my parents and Alice's mom talking, getting papers and stuff into their purses.

My parents eyed my curiously. Then at the tub of ice cream.

"Nessie…" my dad began

"No dad it wasn't me! Im keeping it from Alice." As soon as I said her name they understood. At that moment Alice was hopping in. wearing light wash jean shorts and a Minnie mouse graphic tee.

"ah ah ah!" I warned

"Alright nessie what do you want, money? Have some! Cookies? Ill make some!" she pleaded. Hmm cookies? By Alice? Ids rather not have food poisoning…

"NO! Alice you have to stop."

Her eyes shimmered with hope. Then they burned when she understood I wasn't going to let her eat it all. Because I wanted some too… and because its dangerous to give her too much sugar…

"alright you win" she looked at her feet helpless and walked off.

I smiled in victory and put the tub safely in the freezer

"Mom, dad auntie Vic. Can you watch the freezer? So alice doesn't get to the ice cream?"

I got nods from the adults and ran into a search for my sister and Rosalie.

The house was a mess. Full of Luis suit cases and scrambled clothes. I walked down the long hallway leading to the large front doors. I stepped out on the warm afternoon breeze. I breathed in the air. And smiled.

The now cooling cement under my bare feet felt nice. The breeze against my bare legs was nice too. I figured id look stupid just standing in front of the house. So I walked to Alice's house first. In look for my friends. Since our houses were big, it as further to walk to her house than normally expected to walk to youre neighbours.

Her house was as grand as ours. Only instead of stone, it was made of modern steel and glass.

Her door was already open. And I walked in normally.

"ROSE, BELLA ALICE!" I screamed. Nothing.

"Oh honey I think their at our house!" I heard Auntie Carmen yell.

Without a thought to it I ran to rose's house. While passing mine on the way. Rosalie's Victorian house had stone steps in front of it. The house's front yard was far more mystifying, with the little pond at the front and the large amount of lilies and stones.

Her house was open too and I walked in as well.

I immediately heard laughter coming from up stairs.

I walked up the coiling stair case and rammed into rose's room, surprising the girls that all let out small screams, then laughed.

"Nessie you dork" rose laughed and threw a gold pillow at my face.

"Welcome dr. evil..." alice sneered still angry about the ice cream

"Alice whatever nessie did to you, it was for youre own good" bella said reaching for a bag of potato chips.

I laughed.

"How'd you know I did something to her?" I asked sitting down on the bed.

"she's been mumbling something about the crude doings of the loch ness monster since she barged in here" Rosalie stated.

I shook my head and laughed with my friends.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked when I realized the lights were out and the balcony was open.

"Spying on the pigs!" Alice squealed. And clapped her hands together

"Really?" I was suddenly intrigued when we stepped out onto the balcony

"Yeup, they've been unloading stuff into their new house all day. Alice even sneaked around their house when they were taking a break and learned their names!" the laughed at the memory. how long had I been in my room?

My face must have given me away

"Don't worry ness you didn't miss much. Plus, their barley doing anything right now."

My muscles relaxed a bit.

"Okay so give me the stats on these dudes" I picked up a pair of binoculars and searched for the russet-skinned…

" okay so the blonde one is jasper, the big body-builder one is Emmett , the one with youre hair colour is edward and the other tall one is Jacob" my thoughts lingered softly on the name Jacob. Jacob and Renesmee….mmm sounds nice…

"ohmygod nessie you missed it! Alice snuck around the house and HID in a garbage can. She was DRENCHED in garbage when she came back" rose started laughing at the memory.

"Im really sorry I missed that!" I laughed with her only imaging the possibilities of that…

"Really nessie you missed Emmett tackling jasper one into a bucket of water and Edward falling down the stairs!" Alice giggled

"OH and Jacob slamming his head on a wall!" bella practically spat because she was laughing so hard.

I immediately perked up at the name.

"Wow" I began "you guys are….real creepers" I laughed while I threw a gold pillow at my sister.

"We know you would've done it too" she cocked a grin

"Yeah probably, but when I do it its cooler" I winked and they all laughed.

"BOYS ON THE MOVE, I REPEAT BOYS ON THE MOVE" rose said excitedly through the binoculars

we all ran t the balcony and stared at the only lit window at the boys mansion.

We watched as the four boys grabbed what seemed like bottles and clincked together. Then drank them. They started punching each other and shoving each other around. I saw Jacob pull Emmett into a head lock and began to scratch his head madly. The other boys shot their hands up in happy expressions. Then Edward picked his head up. And his gaze went beyond the window.

Our bodies stiffened and we froze on our exact positions.

He saw us stalking_ him_

What did you do in that sort of situation? Run? Hide? Wave?

I knew my sisters were just as confused as me because their bodies kept twitching, choosing between whether to run and hide their faces. I was expecting Edward to start laughing and tell his friends. But he didn't he just stared

Maybe he didn't see us….

"ohmygod he smiled..." bella breathed out

_.crap. he saw. He totally saw us. GREAT. Now he's going to think we are a bunch of creeps. Crap crap crap…_

but he had smiled. Even from afar I saw his strange crooked grin. Then he turned away from us and back to his friends

"RUN!" bella whisper-shouted

We all ran into each other before dashing out rose's room and into her front foyer. By the time we reached her front yard we were panting. Half-laughing half out of breathe…

"Oh...Jesus...Christ..." rose breathed heavily

"im pretty sure he saw" bella commented concerned

"and he's going to tell his friends" alice looked slightly happy about it…

"and he's going to see US, the creepy girls who stalked him panting like idiots out here too" I reminded them and we began to run again to our house laughing and stumbling on the pavement.

We when reached my front door, my dad was already there, with a fanny pack and carrying a suit case.

"Girls! Youre here" his eyes lit up.

"yeup, we're here and youre here…" I managed. not really understanding what I was saying

"Uncle Charlie!" Alice gasped "is that a fanny pack!" she gasped again and fanned her cheeks dramatically

my dad rolled his eyes and smirked

"yes alice it's a fanny pack big whoop!" he smiled and patted her head.

"Now come on kiddos lets get going, the flight leaves in less than three hours and there's that four hour rule…" my dad started scratching his head, lost in his thoughts…

"Alright dad, me and Alice can start the car and rose and nessie can load the suit cases"

I nodded at the commands and I went inside the house with rose and began rolling the bags out the door.

"Nessie, what do you think about the big guy…" rose whispered as we loaded the bags on the trunk on my mothers Cadillac.

I immediately whipped my head. Jacob? How did she know I liked Jacob?

She noticed my hesitation.

"Cause, I don't know… I might have taken an interest in him..." rose looked down at her feet and smiled softly

Rose liked Jacob? WHAT? Since when? And why? He was totally NOT rose's type!

Crap crap crap. CRAP. *sigh* I can't compete with rose. She's gorgeous. And she's great.

I stared at her blankly for a long time before giving her a coherent response.

"Yeah great choice rose. Really fantastic" my voice squeaked. I knew I sounded strained.

Rose looked up at me. She was going to ask what was wrong until bella and Alice honked the yellow porche

"COME ONE GUYS! WE'RE LEAVING" bella shouted.

Wanting to avoid any suspicions from rose I ran to the car without looking at her.

I opened the back door and jumped in. the parents were driving ahead.

Bella started the car and we were on our way to drop off the parents for a complete parent-free summer. My stomach churned.

"So ness how's youre head ache?" bella said over the loud music Alice had put on.

I had recovered so, that I had complete forgotten about my ghost head ache.

"Uh yeah I guess its okay." I mumbled still sad about rose.

_There was NO way in hell I would fight with one of my sisters for a guy. Even if he was the most amazing guy on earth…maybe he was there to see rose that after noon not me. I was foolish to even fantasize about him liking me…foolish…_

I thought. And thought and though... Until my sisters noticed.

"hey grumpy….grumpy" alice poked my knee and cooed.

"im not grumpy" I snapped

"nessie are you sure youre okay?" my sister said concerned. As always.

"Yes" I said through clenched teeth.

"guys just leave nessie alone. She had a freakin migraine before." Rose said and shot me smile.

How could I be mad at her? Ugh. OVER A BOY?!

"Alright so, rose truth or dare." Alice said bouncing on her seat playing her favourite game.

"Truth obviously. I can't imagine what horrible dare you'd have for me in a car."

I had to laugh at that.

"okay. Which of the pigs do you …enjoy" alice gave her an evil smile. Eyes glinting

"you know who!" rose winked

"YEUP!" alice shouted happily. And I knew too… "ROSE AND EMMETT SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Alice shouted

my body twitched in understanding

maybe I DIDN'T know…

"Very mature alice" my sister said calmly. While alice punched her arm.

So Rosalie didn't like Jacob? She liked Emmett?

Of course she liked Emmett. The big guy! Duh! Why had I thought it was Jacob? Was I really that protective of him…?

I immediately softened on my seat. I let out a light chuckle.

Of course rose didn't like Jacob! I knew she wouldn't like him. Why was I so worried?

I chuckled again

Then I noticed the glares coming from my sisters.

"Nessie… maybe youre still delirious from the head ache..." bella said worried

"I didn't know people randomly laughed when they were delicious" Alice said

"Delirious not delicious alice" my sister stated.

"Im not delirious I just…realized something" I smiled softly and they let it go.

"So plan for the summer" rose began and clapped her hands together alice style.

"Yeup. I say we talk to the boys! Come on, there's one for each of us" alice sang.

I shivered with happiness in my seat.

"But they're such pigs, they practically watched us in our own house" my sister mumbled

"Oh come on bella they're not better than us. We stalked them too remember?" Alice said

"yeah but we did it after them, we would have never watched them if they hadn't watched us first so technically them watching us is what caused us to watch them so when we were stalking them it was basically just them stalking us in reverse.." My sister argued.

The car became silent.

"can I have a map to that scentence?" alice joked.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"the point is, alice, that they started it" my sister whined and pouted.

"very mature bellaaa" alice mocked her.

they laughed.

"Whatever you say. I like Emmett and IM going to get to know them. You in?" rose asked me. I could feel my sister's eyes on me through the mirror.

What do is say?

"Umm" come on… waiting for an answer here... "Ye-yeah. Sure whatever im up for anything" I said softly. Hoping to sound believable.

"ooo nessie likes someone!" Alice hopped in her seat. She turned her head from the passenger's seat to stare at me wide-eyed and big grinned.

"What?" I asked after a long quite glare.

"Who is it?" Alice sang. If she hadn't been my 'sister' for the most part. I would have sworn she was an evil doll bent on embarrassing me...

"who is what?" I decided to play dumb.

Alice frowned.

"Is it…..Emmett?" Alice cocked her head and took a quick glance at the tense rose.

I frowned.

"No? Okay then… is it…edward?" she licked her lips and side-glanced my sister who was eyeing me through the mirror now.

"Alice…" I began to groan.

"No? How about…..jasper" she gulped and stared at me. Her face serious.

"ALICE" I screamed now

"Well then that leaves…"

"WE'RE HERE" bella yelled.

Saved by the bell. Or in this case saved by the bella.

I smirked and jumped, nearly tumbling, out of the car.

"you wont escape for long. Nessie" Alice muttered before I made my way to the parent's car to unload all the bags.

"Oh sweetheart you seemed recovered from youre head ache. And good thing too. I couldn't have left you "my mother smothered me with hugs.

"maaaaa' I whined and giggled. "Not in front of the airplanes. You'll make me look bad" I joked and mom kissed me on the fore head.

We ran around the airport tugging luggage for a while. While the parents filled out papers and made lines. It was a long time before we were finally in front of the boarding room. Only passengers were allowed in.

"Alright sweethearts. No staying up past midnight. No wild parties. We left you the money for food. And remember to make the food healthy. No burning down the house." My mom listed

"no boys!" my dad cut in. we scowled.

"Yes, no boys. And anything else I missed don't do it!" she giggled. "Behave alright? We'll call you every night if its possible. Be good my little girls" mom smiled and gave us a big hug and proceeded to giving rose and Alice a hug. Our dad hugged us and warned us about the boys—again. Then it was our uncles and aunts. We slightly over heard their conversations with their daughters.

"Alright rosey. Remember if you get scared you always have Alice and bella and nessie. And don't hesitate to call us." Carmen and elzear hugged their daughter.

"Have fun mom and dad, bring me back something cool" rose said and kissed her parents cheeks.

"Alice sweetie. Please don't burn the house down and please don't buy any foreign animals while we're out. Don't trash the house either. And when you want to swim go into the pool don't bring the pool in the house. And remember to always wear shoes when walking out and try to have one of youre sisters with you while driving and if you don't know if you should eat something ask Bella. don't stay up all night and run around the neighborhood claiming the mother ship is here for you. No spying, stealing or umm killing... And please Alice, please sweetie behave. I don't want a call from the police…again" Uncle James warned his daughter and gave her a big hug. The Brandon's shared a big family group hug. Blonde hair from James, red hair from Victoria and black hair from Alice.

Sometimes I wondered how two completely different hair colours produced another completely opposite hair colour.

That's when Auntie Vic approached my sister and me to hug us.

"Please bella and nessie watch over alice, make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble" Auntie Vic whispered before letting go.

"Don't worry Auntie Vic. We'll watch her" bella assured her.

"Alright girls, we'll call you every night, we love you and remember—"

"BEHAVE!" we shouted in unison and the parents laughed.

"Yes well. Bye girls. We love you!" the parents waved and gave us the last hugs and they were off.

"okay alice, youre going to drive rose in youre porche. Me and nessie will take my moms car." Bella instructed.

YES. If I was riding with bella I could avoid Alice's questions.

We separated and went to the separate cars.

Once we were driving I noticed bella going in another direction.

I looked around confused.

"hey bella. Where are we going?" I searched around the highway for clues.

"we're gonna go get some party food" her eyes lit up

"party? For real?! but you hate parties!" I bounced in my seat

"not like that nessie. Rose and alice are staying over and im getting food." She shot me a smile as I slouched on my seat.

"that's no party, that's routine" I mumbled.

"exactly" she said and that was that.

We pulled up at a near sobeys and got shopping. Bella got a cart out and we stacked it with ice cream sandwiches, cupcakes, chips, dip, pop corn, pie, brownies, bread, salami, cheese, microwave meals, nutella, take-out chicken and fries, apples (mom said something healthy) whip-cream, and lot more unhealthy stuff.

We paid and got on our way. By the time we reached the house the girls were already there, putting four sleeping bags beside the living room and decorating it to make it have a sleep-over vibe.

We got the groceries inside Alice began taking out the ice cream sandwiches and devoured them. So much for keeping Alice off sugar…

I also noticed rose. Grinning, taking something out of the fridge.

It looked like a couple of bottles.

"No rose" bella protested

Then I noticed it was alcohol.

"Oh suck it up bella. It's our first night of a summer long party and we need to start it right" she smirked.

Sweet.

"Not you nessie" bella warned.

Not sweet

"Oh bella! It's only like 15% alcohol. Nessie is old enough. Remember youre first drink?" Alice evil-smiled.

Remind me to give Alice ice cream more often

"Fine" bella grumbled and left it at that.

Dudddee….

Rose handed me a red cooler. And I eyed the frothy looking drink. Gingerly placing my fingers on the cold surface. Feeling the water droplets on its side.

"I WANT TO PROPOSE A TOAST" Alice said standing on a chair while she clinked her blue glass with a knife.

"Alright, you guys are like my sisters. And this summer we will live to the fullest. But we will promise each other to stay ourselves and stay true to our sisters forever. To summer and what awaits us!" Alice said and we cheered and toasted to our summer.

And we all chugged.

"Woo" I said after a hearty sip

It wasn't like this was my first drink. Far from it. But it was my first drink with my sisters. And that was worst…

"Okay so me and Alice rented the ring and the house bunny and Alice has dark knight, of course. So which one you wanna watch" rose lifted her eyebrows.

The ring was scary. And I loved horror like Alice. But bella and rose weren't so fond of it…

House bunny was definitely rose's idea, and something more bella approved.

And let's not even start on dark knight…I think Alice knew the lines by hard…

"Vote?" I asked and took the last big chug on my drink.

The girls nodded in agreement

"alright I choose the ring" I said

"I vote for house bunny" bella said. Of course

"I second that!" rose said from the other room

"dark knight!" alice said

I looked at her angrily.

"what?" she asked confused

"alice, leave dark knight aside for one night and join my ranks" I smiled. Knowing if I said it in a way that appealed to alice she would join me.

"hmm ohhkkaaaaaay! The ring" alice smiled at me.

ha.

"two to two. Who's it gonna be?" rose cocked her eyebrows

"US" me and Alice shouted together

"NO US!" rose and bella yelled and laughed.

We glared at each other for a while. Until Alice broke the silence

"How about we have a little dare on it, whoever completes this dare that team gets to choose the movie and shows we will watch for the rest for the SUMMER!"

The words rang through the kitchen walls.

It was undeniable that everyone was in on this because we all knew what patterns would occur if either team won.

Rose and bella would have their reality TV and their gossip shows. And educational stuff for bella like..news…

Me and Alice would have scary movies; sit coms, MTV and of course….batman.

Neither team wanted to lose.

"Alright. Who is up to do the dares?" Alice said with an evil glint in her eye

"How about a sister rivalry?" rose said

Mine and Bella's gaze met.

"Ooo swan vs. swan. Sounds fun." Alice clapped her hands.

Bella seemed hesitant. She bit her lip various times before responding.

"Okay deal. But nothing bad." She said cautiously

"Im in" I slapped Alices hand.

"im making the dare though" alice warned.

Three sets of gulps were heard.

"You have 20 minutes to dress nicely . Then you have to go the boy's house and there you have ten minutes to make a move. And whoever gets a boy to ask her for either phone number or email or--- if the occasion is presented--- to hang out , wins"

my stomach was a rollercoaster by the end of Alice's instructions.

I actually had a legitimate reason to get Jacobs attention. And no one could bother me about it.

A gradual smile grasped my face. I saw bella blush.

I was about to taunt my big sister when I a tiny hand grasped my arm and dragged me upstairs.

Alice…

"Alice what are—?"

"Shh we're getting you ready! 20 minutes remember?" she interrupted and I understood.

All it took was 20 minutes. In a mere 20 minutes Alice could turn a sick me into a hot me.

She had taken a short green tube dress. It was simple and it was prefect.

It had a heart shaped neck line. And it went above the knee.

She paired it with simple cream coloured flats.

She quickly put mousse on my copper waves to make them thick and bouncy.

She gave me a dark charcoal pencil to outline my eyes slightly and a dark gray eye shadow slightly over my lids to make it Smokey. And finally

Vanilla lip gloss

"Mmm youre lips are gonna smell wonderful, the boys are gonna be all over you" Alice said as she sniffed the glossy wand.

Before I could answer with a groan Alice spoke

"Now come on nessie we have like five minutes left and I want you to be the first at the door"

Once again my arm was grabbed and pulled to the front door.

All it took was 5 minutes. In a mere 5 minutes Alice had driven me half-way insane.

She kept ranting on about how to twirl my hair and how to move my hips.

If it wasn't for the time limit and for my descending sisters coming from upstairs I would have ripped my hair out. my migraine was ready to come back…

"Ready sister?" I said as bella came downstairs with a short jean skirt and a white sequence tube top. Her hair was straightened and her make-up was natural. She was wearing ankle-length black uggs.

"Ready as ill ever be" she mumbled before we stepped out onto our dare.

Or our doom.


	4. can guys have butterflies?

CAN GUYS HAVE BUTTERFLIES IN THEIR STOMACHS? OR IS IT MANLIER TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE…AIRPLANES?*sigh* GOSH.

EDWARD POV

Nothing feels better than having youre best friends together for the first night of the rest of youre lives.

Or summer. Both were equal.

I smiled at myself when I noticed the serene scene around me.

We had just finished loading our stuff in the house. Sure it was a mess but it was our mess.

I smiled at the dusty boxes and the plastic covered furniture everywhere.

My friends where currently around the kitchen island sitting on the new chairs jaspers parents, peter and charlotte had bought us for our new house.

Jacobs's dad had sent his stuff to surprise him today. It was supposed to stay a surprise until now but jasper had let the cat out of the bag.

I reached for a chair and sat down grabbing a beer while I made myself comftarble

"I say we go over to their house tomorrow" Emmett said and drank form his beer

"Right and scare them again? No let them come to us" I said.

"Why are you so sure they do that?" jasper knit his eyebrows

"Because I am" I mumbled and drank some more.

I hadn't told them about what I had seen the girls do not too long ago. I hadn't let them know they were interested too.

Because it was fun to mess with their brains.

"Okay whatever happens I get Alice" jasper said and smiled.

We all knew jasper had taken an interest in the wild spiky one we had seen earlier.

Which left the other three beautiful girls to us.

I personally liked them all. But something about the copper haired made me think of her more as…. My sister

She is exactly what I would have pictured my little sister too be. The sister I lost when I was five.

Some days it was harder to imagine her than other and today was one of them.

The pixie was hilarious. She was Emmett only prettier and shorter

I knew we'd get along with her easily. But she was jaspers and I respected that.

And when I really though about it she was going to be like my new best friend. like My very own annoying sister….

The blonde looked like jaspers twin sister. And that was weird…

I didn't know what Emmett thought about all of this. Because he liked all girls in general. But who knew.

Then there was the brunette.

The brunette was fascinating. Something about her made my eyes light up in brilliance. Her swift body movements. The way she looked down at the copper hair, (my sister in my eyes,) was almost maternal. The way she blushed when we laughed. The way her chocolate brown eyes sparkled at us.

She was brilliant. Like an incredible story on legs. The way she stumbled when she walked was cute. It was genuine. It was real.

I smiled at the thought of her before I realized the door bell had rung.

Who could it possibly be at 12 at night?

We all looked at each other before Jacob grumbled and got up to get the door.

He purposely screeched the chair as he got up.

He walked out of sight, into the hall and to the door. We laughed as we heard he grumble under his breathe before opening it.

"Hey um sorry for being here so late but do you mind if we come in?" a melodious voice called from the door.

Emmett, jasper and I stopped moving to listen

"Uhh…it's… s-sure come in" Jacob stuttered.

And when Jacob stutters something big happens.

Instantly I let go of the beer and jumped out of my seat to go check out what was going on.

My cousins followed.

Our tracks were stopped when we saw the two beautiful girls on the door step. Talking to Jacob.

The first was…my sister…

She looked beautiful but far too revealing.

A short little green dress and her hair was falling in wonderful curls. Her eyes glistened as she watched Jacob and Jacob watched her.

Hmm… Jacob and…copper hair?

I lingered on that moment when she caught my eye

The fascinating brunette looked radiant. Her dark hair was like a straight silky water fall her eyes sparkling like (my sister) the copper hair

My stomach churned when her eyes met mine and she blushed.

Was it….butterflies I was feeling? Really? Are you kidding me…?

"sorry to come so late. We just wanted to introduce ourselves to the new neighbours" copper hair spoke with high eloquence to her voice

brunette nodded in agreement and blushed again.

Adorable.

I saw jaspers head search for the pixieand fall when he knew she wasn't there.

Emmett was amused the whole way…when wasn't he?

"its okay come on in." Jacob said trying to contain his excitement.

"my name is Renesmee swan and this is Isabella…also swan. But you can call me nessie" she smiled up at Jacob

"and you can call me bella" bella smiled softly in my direction and I found myself out of words.

"hey im Jacob. Jacob black nice to meet you" Jacob spoke. His eyes on nessie the whole way

"im jasper whitlock. How do you do?" jasper laughed and shook their hands

"my name is edward Cullen" I simply said and gave bella my famous crooked grin.

"Welcome nessie and bella to our lovely home. Im Emmett mccarty You seemed rather dressed up" Emmett said.

"Um yeah see uh" bella struggled with words when nessie helped her

"We just came from a big party sorry that's why were here so late" nessie smiled brightly

I saw Jacobs eyes widened.

"So this house is a big mess. I take it you don't like cleaning much?" nessie swooned us as she approached the food filled table.

"Well we kinda just moved in here today our parents bought us this home" I said and grabbed a seat next to bella.

"So youre all brothers?" nessie pointed her thin index finger towards us

"Well, no, it seems like it but. Me jasper and Edward are cousins. And jake is our best friend. He's a year younger though" Emmett boomed and punched Jake's shoulder

the girls nodded

"Kind of like us" nessie said mostly to bella.

"How so?" I asked intrigued in the girls

"Well me and bella are sisters. Two year difference. Im going into 10th grade and bella is gonna be a senior—" nessie was interrupted by

Emmett…

"Really? No way? Me jasper and Edward are all seniors too! And jake is one year older than you nessie! That's cool…" he rushed

Nessie laughed with her sister

"Yeah well we have two best friends that are like our sisters. Alice Brandon, the crazy spiky haired one and Rosalie hale the blonde one. They live in the two houses beside ours…right there" bella turned to her house that stood in front of ours

Jasper perked up.

"They're seniors too" bella smiled as she returned her focus on the table.

"cool. so how do you guys work" Emmett asked.

Thank fully they didn't need a translation

"Our parents are all best friends. They actually took a trip to Europe this summer so we're all alone at Home" nessie pouted.

I swear I could hear Jacob hyperventilating

"That's nothing to worry about. We could be of company" jasper offered and handed bella a beer

"No thanks. I don't drink" bella shyed and blushed.

"Oh come on just one" I whispered in her ear and her body went cold and stiff

"Maybe one" she giggled and took the beer from jaspers hand

"Want one?" jasper motioned for nessie to catch the beer bottle.

"Sure" she smiled and took the beer in her lips.

Bella's fire gaze was directed at nessie who didn't look at her once. Only at Jacob

"We can hang out or something" Jacob made himself barley audible.

But audible enough

"Yeah that be great!" nessie beamed

Bella looked frantic. Nessie gave her a look. As if she was silently communicating with her. Bella checked her watch then frowned. Nessie cocked a victory grin that graced her soft face. It made her look grandiose. Like she was superior. Bella's eye fell and she slouched dearly on her seat. Like the silent conversation had turned against her odds

Chicks man….chicks…

"Wouldn't it be great if we could all hang out? Good idea Jacob" bella said and very subtlety moved closer to me

Again my stomach tickled

"So nessie how bout I give you my cell. We can text and all that" Jacob said. His shaggy black hair covering his eyes.

Nessie's pretty eyes lit up. Her slight dimpled cheeks grew with the lovely smile she wore.

"Yeah of course" she purred and shot a glance at the stiff bella.

I was angry at Jacob for stealing my line and using it for another girl.

I saw now that Emmett and jasper were doing the same. Exchanging numbers and all

But never with as much enthusiasm as Jacob

I pulled my cell phone out and handed it to bella. Her eyes crinkled at my foreign gesture.

Her head snapped up her eyes held no question. No curiosity. Kind of flustered. Angered actually…

It was as if she was hiding her feeling somehow.

Usually I was great at telling what people were thinking but with her it was difficult.

"Exchange numbers" I explained and leaned closer to her. So I could smell her intoxicating fragrance.

A sort of strawberry smell. That was wonderful.

"Well in that case" bella said as she shuffled threw her hand bag and got out a pink black berry

I typed in my number and gave bella her phone to program it. I programmed hers in my iphone and felt a light tap interrupt me

"Here edward have my number too" nessie said as she handed me her green I phone

"Wow you have an I phone too? First you copy my hair now my phone?" I joked

She laughed softly

"Wow I actually never notice before!. Youre my hair twin!" she exclaimed

I felt stupid for being so observant.

We finished exchanging phones when the fun had to end.

"Well its awfully late boys. We better get going before alice burns the house down" nessie explained

Bella laughed softly

We walked them to the door as we said our good byes and nice meeting you's

"So tomorrow we should meet or something" Jacob said to his feet before looking at nessie eyes.

"Yeah fer sure" she said softly before waving good bye to us

"Bye bella" I said softly into bella ear.

She turned her chocolate orbs to me and smiled

"Bye edward"

Thank fully no one had heard our exchange. But once that door was closed and the girls were a safe distance away we erupted

"WOOOW EDWARD YOU WERE RIGHT! WERE GONNA GET TO MEET WITH THEM TOMORROW AND WOW THAT BELLA CHICK WAS CHECKING YOU OUT EDDIE BOY AND YOU JACOB YOU AND NESSIE ARE SO HOOKING UP SOON WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW" Emmett boomed and began bouncing off the walls.

Jasper laughed with him and began ranting on about how he was going to see Alice tomorrow

Jacob was silent but a wide grin over whelmed his face

And as for me. I felt very much inclined to

_Bella._

**A/N: ohemgee! So love blooming? Don't worry its not beign rushed. Because we need a whole summer to fit four hysterically crazy couples with adventures and I want to get to thatpaired up part already so don't worry there is some obstacles on the way….**

**Dun dun dun duhh ahaha COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT AND REVIEW AND EVERYTHING PLEASE DARLINGS :)**

**muaa**


	5. cue rain and action

CUE RAIN…AND ACTION! ;)

ALICE POV

Last night had been so much fun I hardly found it in me to remember any problems I had felt…EVER. Just me and my best friends with a house alone watching the ring and dark knight (LOVE!) because nessie had won the dare.

This is when I would cue evil music and the screen in my fantasy movie world would become dark

NOW, I get to choose whatever I want to watch and NO ONE can stop me.

Cue thunder bolt and evil laugh

Mwahaha.

So you can imagine how disappointed I was when I woke up at 7 am (only having 3 hours of sleep, but I never sleep much anyways) only to have to see the biggest rain fall. Ever.

Really? On the first day of summer it HAS to rain? JESUS WHY DON'T YOU JUST MAKE ME SHOP AT WAL-MART AND USE BLACK MARKER ALL OVER MY HARLEY POSTER WHY DON'T YOU!

I was really irritated when I woke up. So I took a pan and a spoon and began banging IT (no dirty thoughts!) all around the house.

Of course nessie was angry. The girl could sleep for days.

Rosalie was tense. Having awakened her beauty sleep

And bella wasn't putting up much of a fight. She had gone to sleep first like always and was pretty much awake before I even did anything anyway.

I know I said I hated rain, but the swan residence had the most wonderful sky light and when it rained I practically fell in love with the rhythmic sound of the precipitation. It was soothing.

It was just the no sun, so summer no fun thing that got me down. I noticed nessie nodding off again so I jumped on her mattress and yelled "FIREEEEEEEEE!"

She shot her head up, flustered, rubbing her eyes.

Everyone cracked up. Surprisingly even nessie herself.

I noticed everyone looked exhausted but well rested at the same time. Like having good time last night had made them rest easier.

Bella smoothed her gray sweats and went to the kitchen. Probably to make breakfast. Rosalie had pulled her red silk covered self toward the television and turned it on to check the weather channel. Which seemed promising for the days after this…

Nessie was sitting up right. Michel kors yellow burn silk boy shorts and cami. Her face was dead. Like she was half way here… have way to nevernever land…

"HI HOOEEEEEE" I whispered yelled in nessie ear.

She didn't flinch. But she did turn her head towards me. Chucky style

" im not a whoreeeee" she whined

I had to laugh at that. Right

We all had our shares of moments. Nessie had had only two boyfriends. But had recently dealt with three more guys . For a tenth grader. It was a pretty good

Rosalie…. had dated the entire senior class and more. But never delt. Never. She liked relationships

Bella was simpler. With her three boyfriends. One for every year. She didn't believe in dealing. Because she believed she was plain. When she was so not…

As for me. aha. Well they didn't call evil pixie for being evil…

Well, yes they did, I was purely evil and pixie but that was besides the point

I had dealt with a lot of guys. Including actual boyfriends, friends with benefits, party hook ups and random meetings… yeah I was bad. But when you think about it. I take myself easy and slow. If I don't want something ill beat the guy senseless.

I thought back on all the boys. And I mean _all _the boys and I laughed. Silly Alice…

One day id find the guy id actually want to date for longer than a week. Id find a guy I wouldn't cheat on with two other dudes. Some day…

As I blanked off in...Neverneverland…. I noticed nessie jumping up, like she had been slightly electrocuted. She smiled and took something from behind her. I quickly understood it was her cell phone

Ah, Jacob.

All night long, nessie and Jacob had been texting. About what? I had no idea. Last four times I tried looking at her phone she actually _hissed_.

Apparently we were chilling with the boys. And I couldn't wait. *wink* *wink*

To add a boy to my list.

Cue bowchickawowow

"pancakes anyone?" bella suggested from the kitchen

cue heavenly choir music and spotlight.

"YEES PLEASE" me rose and nessie said in unision

"ill help you cut the fruits" rose said getting up

"nessie do you want youre chocolate chip ones?" rose asked before leaving the room

"yes please, with caramel" she sweet smiled

"gimme the usual dollface" I said in my best new Yorker accent..

"whip cream, nutella, bananas ,syrup, ice cream and lemon?" she grimaced as she talked

"yeup" I stated simply. I rubbed my belly for the expecting meal

"OHMYGOD" nessie squealed. I looked to her mattress. Her plump pink lips were in a tight O and a smiled crept on the sides of her surprised expression

I cocked one eyebrow as if to ask what she meant. She handed me her phone. It was text message from Jacob

**-****Yeah, so how about we come to youre place soon time? haha Say, in 20 min?. we don't wanna make the ladies run through the rain and mess up youre hair! : P**

"ooo nessie." I winked at her and she blushed madly. That's when I realized…

"wait.. 20 MINUTES? WE HAVE TO GET READY! LETS GO!" I grabbed nessie hand and rushed upstairs.

"whats all the noise about?" rose said as she stepped into nessie room

"the boys…coming…20 minutes…get ready" I rushed as I rummaged through nessie closet. Rose's face was blank when she realized Emmett was coming by and she went to notify bella.

I picked outfits for nessie and me then ran into bellas room and picked outfits for her and rose. Then I ran into their 50's inspired washroom and showered for a good 5 minutes. While nessie showered in her parents washroom. There is no way in hell im not showering. I need to shower every morning. What kind of dirty person doesn't?

by the time I came out bella was stomping her way inside, muttering something about the pancakes.

Cue heavenly ch---

No no get ready. Then eat

I rushed into nessie's room. She was sitting in front of her mirror in her underwear and tank top doing her make-up first. I decided to change quickly in her walk-in closet. Put on Leopard print underwear (fierce) with my lacy back and blue bra and a simple tank that was used for getting ready purposes ONLY.

I rammed back into the room.

"Time?" I asked

"Ten more minutes" nessie shot back

Cue jeopardy clock music.

I placed the outfit on nessie's queen sized bed and grabbed a seat next to her in front of the mirror and began with my hair. I straightened the tips. Since it was already straight. And I needed it spikier. I put some gel on it to make them stay and hair spray. Me and nessie traded items while she straightened her hair and I applied make-up. First I outlined my upper lid with black liner. And the lower lid with a softer grey. When that was done I took the metallic green pencil and outlined the top again. I dusted my lids with an emerald green eye shadow and took a white pencil to trace over the two corners of my eyes. I didn't need cover-up, EW I hate the stuff. And I didn't want to put on blush so I applied peach coloured lip-gloss.

When I was done I put on my outfit. I made it summer chic. Nothing to fancy or grungy. Comfy but stylish. I took a zebra printed mini cotton dress. Paired it with a chunky braided gold belt and a shrunken jean vest. Finally, (since I hate bare feet) I put on silk ankle socks. Nothing else was needed. When I jumped up to the full size mirror I admirered my work. For the final touch I grabbed from nessie collection of funky sunglasses a pair of heart shaped ones (very Audrey kitching!)

Cue applause!

Then turned to nessie who was ready as well. Her hair straightened and her make up consisted of grey eyeliner, and silver eye shadow. For her outfit I thought id accent her rocker chick. Black and white checkered short shorts. A panic at the disco graphic tee. That was grey with random fun colours everywhere and a gorgeous black leather jacket with a kind of cropped/ ruffled neck. It was a mix of feminine and rock. Very nessie. I gave her a pair of baby pink silk ankle socks. And she grabbed a pair of black and white checkered glasses

"WOOT!" nessie shouted and we high fived.

"Two minutes left!" she announced. While bouncing up and down

The door suddenly opened and in came Rosalie and bella. All dressed and ready too

Rose was wearing the dark wash skinny jeans with the white cowl neck shirt, a black vest and a tangle of gold necklaces. Her hair was curled to perfection and naturally based make-up. Bella dragged herself in, wearing the light wash jeans. a deep blue silk cami with a button up short sleeved shirt. Her hair was naturally wavy, peach make-up and silver head band

"CAM WHORING!" we all said in unison. Cracked up and grabbed nessie's professional camera. Took some funny pictures almost forgetting that the boys where coming until we heard the door bell.

"TO YOURE POSTITIONS TROOPS!" I instructed

Silence

Cue awkward cricket..?

"Get the door" I growled and shook my head. When you try and make things fun…

I clapped for a cue to commence and the girls all ran down stairs.

Thankfully the door in the swan residence was grand and therefore the only window sat far too tall for them to see as trembling towards the door.

I saw my friends stop dead on their tracks as soon as they were too close to the door. I sighed and went to open it.

Cue anticipating orchestra sounds

As soon as I turned the brass knob I knew it was too late to run and scream. So I had no choice but to finish what I started and when the door was loose, I pulled towards me and opened it.

I revealed four soaking wet,_ extremely_ gorgeous boys.

With wide smiles on their faces. I noticed Emmett bouncing up and down. Whether he was trying to dry or he was hyper I couldn't tell.

The next one was Jacob. I hadn't noticed before but the kid was _tall._ He was grazing his eyes over to nessie.

Beside him was Edward, wearing that crooked grin of his.

And finally jasper. I could easily see he was the best looking out of them. For me atleast. With angular features ice blue eyes. And the smile that could drive a girl into insanity. I could also faintly see the dizzying six pack that formed around his wet shirt.

"welcome gentlemen, nice walk you had? Im alice Brandon BY THE WAY. im sure you already now nessie and bella. " I winked for effect.

"im Rosalie hale. Nice to meet you guys" she smiled towards Emmett

smooth.

"hey thanks for inviting us in on such a sucky day. Im Emmett mccarty and this beside me is Jacob black and that's edward cullen and jasper whitlock" he made the introduction.

We all exchanged greetings

"come on in guys" bella invited.

"whats that heavenly odour I detect?" Emmett said. Im starting to like this guy…

"oh that's right I forgot about the pancakes" bella said covering her mouth.

"lets feast!" I called out, Emmett let out a cackle and high fived me. we raced to the kitchen and grabbed a plate of pancakes.

"oh…" Emmett sighed " ohhhhhhhh" he sighed again " ohh my god" his mouth was covered In nutella.

"stop making sex noices Emmett. Sheesh I know its youre routine but come on" I teased

Emmett shoved me away

"we all know youre a slut pixie" he smiled

"yes and youre my idol!" I squealed everyone let out a laugh

jasper sat beside me eating one of my crazy pancakes too

"Stopping teasing Alice Emmett. She has a total reason for being a slut. She's way too pretty" jasper placed a smooth hand on my shoulder.

My stomach tickled

"exactly! Thank you jasper" I turned to look at his incredible eyes.

"are you admitting youre a slut?" edward said from the other side of the kitchen. Bella giggled beside him.

"maybe" I raised one eyebrow.

"mrow, this cats fierece" Emmett purred

I let out a loud laugh.

"this pancakes are haven!" Jacob said totally out of subject, nessie punched his shoulder

he smiled and grabbed her by the shoulders

nessie blushed under his arms " bella made 'em" she announced , bella looked embarrassed and edward let out a chuckle.

"this is incredible bella. you should cook for a living" jasper said. His arm still around my shoulder

"nah bellas more of a bookworm I swear the girls gonna be a librarian when she grows up" rose said. Edward was laughing so loud the kitchen shook. Bella was displeased

"aww don't tease her rose, shes so gonna be a writer." Nessie calmed her sister

"and what do you plan to do nessie? Sell youre body? Tattoo artist? pimp?" jake teased

"been there done that" she winked, Jacob laughed

"well. I really love music" she blushed refusing to look at Jacobs's perfect face.

"nessie is gonna be a rockstar." I assured the guys, nessie let out a nervous giggle

"lemme guess Rosalie is gonna be a model and youre gonna be the joker?or what is it harley quinn?" Emmett snorted. Rosalie flipped her hair and laughed

I was frozen in my seat

"no. im gonna go into business. Possibly into make-up or fashion. Anything glamour's but tough " she replied

I was still frozen in my seat

"REALLY?!" I screamed finally breaking from the shock. Emmett jumped up at my outburst

"really what?" he asked startled

"harley? You mean it! id be like harley quinn? YOU THINK I COULD BE HER?" I asked bouncing in my seat

"yeah…? You know her?" he asked

"KNOW HER?" rose , nessie, and bella all shouted together and burst out laughing

"lets just say, she is the incarnation of harley quinn"nessie said and choked on some giggles

"really? So im guessing youre a hard core batman fan?" Emmett asked intrigued

"yeup. Im a comic book freak. But don't be fooled, if failing to be the jokers mistress when I grow up im either taking over the world or becoming an actress. OR a ballerina. OR a fashion designer….OR a vampire" I said

"I can see you being an actress the most." Edward commented

"she dressed us this morning though, she could so be a fashion designer" nessie pondered

"I second that" Jacob said

"She's so graceful and petit and pretty. she could pull off that ballerina presence" jasper said

I turned to him and raised my eyebrow he tightened the grip on my shoulder for a moment and let go.

"I can see you taking over the world…while being a vampire…" Emmett muttered

We all laughed.

"Im done my pancakes" I announced and dropped the plate in sink

"Let's play a game" I put on my best joker voice and smile

Then BAM. The lights went out.

The lights above us flickered slightly before fusing off. The whole house was dark, the outside was a dusk shade of gray that soaked up any light. The house was virtually obscure and spooky.

Immediately they all screamed but me. Keeping my pose.

As soon as the piercing screams ended they all began doubling in hysterics.

"that was insanely freaky." Emmett shouted

" alice what did you do?" bella grumbled

"nothing I swear!" I put my hands out, cop style

"Ill check her" jasper called out

"Smooth" Emmett muttered

"go ahead officer mcawsome. search me im clean" I said

as they all laughed another deafening thunder hit the ground so hard the house shook

"TAKE COVER!" Emmett screamed and ran under the table.

"Emmett…" Edward sighed and went under the table to recover his cousin.

" so what about a game?!" I asked again

" what game?" Rosalie said

"HID AND SEEK TAG, JASPERS IT!" I shrieked and everyone ran in different directions

"youre dead alice!" jasper shouted as I got away.

I placed my hand over my mouth to cover my giggling.

I quickly ran into the games room and went under the pool table in the little compartment only a pixie could fit into.

While waiting for the game to start all I could think about was jasper

The way his hair is just naturally messy and the way his icy eyes sparkled

And how he called me pretty! wow! That sent me into butterflies.

He had totally been flirting with me. now it was just time to make everything turn to my odds and I would win this beautiful boy.

Me and jasper. The whole summer. Wowowowowowowowow

Indescribable.

I had been so deep in thought I had completely forgotten about the game until a pair of hands grabbed me by the shoulder

I shrieked.

"SHH ITS ME" Emmett whisper shouted

we laughed loudly before he sat beside me.

we were cramped In the little space but Emmett put his hand over my shoulders to try and make it more roomy.

" a bear and a pixie cannot fit in this tight little space" I whispered and Emmett shook with laughter.

" youre weird pixie" he commented after a few good chuckles

"ditto bear" I agreed

"we can be like a crazy crime fighting team" Emmett envisioned moving closer to my face

" I can totally see that. Pixie chick and bear dude. Saving Los Angeles one bad mama jama at a time" I said

Emmett was laughing so hard the pool table was shaking above our heads

" youre my new best friend pixie" he managed to say in between laughs

"high five! It's the official friendship way" I offered him my palm and he slapped it with his giant paw.

"oh we should have a hand shake!" I exclaimed

" have you seen school of rock?!" he asked happily

I nodded not knowing why hed ask me that

" do you remember the hand shake?"

"YES!"

"LETS DO THAT ONE!" he almost shouted with excitement

we endlessly failed but kept trying to do the awesome handshake. On one try we almost broke the table above us on another our hands were sore and red

the third try we ended up laughing so hard the rain was not hear.

As our hands tried to move swiftly into a handshake I missed his palm and my hand landed on his chest.

Cue mood music

Emmett was no longer joking when he stared at me.

He and I both knew what kind of mood was above us. His face was only inches above mine and I didn't take a genius to know the next move.

I swiftly positioned my face to my lips would part perfectly with his. And when they did touch his lips it was perfect. Our lips were synchronized. Since it was already a tight spot we were in we didn't need any more closeness. He did put his free hand around my hip while my hand stayed on his chest.

Something about this wasn't making me feel alright. As though it wasn't right at all to do this. The kiss was foreign. Something about it didn't sit right with me'

Then an image of my beautiful friend Rosalie popped up

Cue question mark

That was odd, why would a random image of rose pop up when I was making out with Emmett…..

Uh oh

Uuuhhhh ooh

OH NO OH NO NO NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was making out with my best friends crush!

Still as I was panicking my lips stayed locked to Emmett's and then a picture of jasper this after noon popped up. and I felt guilty for not kissing him instead

It was him I wanted not Emmett

Guilty guilty guilty

I pulled away from Emmett

I was surprised to find as much guilt in his eyes as mine.

"this was wrong" I turned away from him

" yeah… not that it wasn't good…but… ugh im a horrible friend" he muttered

" no I am"

we immediately stared at each other.

" how would you be a bad friend?" he asked cocking his eyebrows

"ditto…" I said narrowing my eyes.

Then it hit me

Jasper

"jasper?" I asked slowly

" umm.. well.. wait don't change the subject!"

" well someone might…..think…highly of you.." I spoke

"Rosalie?" he guessed

" howd you know?!"

"lucky guess"

we giggled soflty

"I like you alice. But not in that way."

" ditto"

" is that all you can say!" he laughed

" ditto!" I joked and he slapped my thigh playfully

our faces were still close together in a friendly way. we were smiling wide and our eyes were locking.

Naturally and fully just as friends but of course everything happens when it shouldn't

Cue jasper and Rosalie

"tag…" jasper said slowly…

"you too look awfully close" Rosalie hissed

Me and Emmett were lost for words. We didn't know what to say. Whether to tell the truth or defend ourselves. We slowly inched away from each other and I noticed my hand was still on his chest.

Great

When I managed to crawl out jasper wouldn't look at me in the eye. He looked at his feet and Rosalie was so furious I could see the vain on her forehead about to burst.

"i think we should find the others" jasper said quietly and hurried upstairs

"ditto" I muttered under my breath.


	6. the truth is always best

**So im back. Sorry for the late update ! for the FEW people who enoy this incredible sotry *cough**cough* yes I realize it's a short chapter buts its interesting. It shall get better and ill update sooner. Promise.**

**Just……reviews make me write faster. And see, I haven't gotten many reviews! How un lucky seems like I might not write anymore**

**REMEMBER REVIEWS M AKE ME WRITE LIGHTNING FAST**

**Xo**

**Disclaimer: do you know what I would do to Jacob and jasper if I owned these characters?**

THE TRUTH IS ALWAYS BEST

ROSALIE POV

The day went by like terrible horror movie. After I had found alice and Emmett under the pool table the day had practically turned upside down and inside out.

I knew jasper had felt the same because his eyes never left the floor.

Emmett had tired various times to get my attention but I wouldn't budge.

And alice wasn't talking. For alice that was like a miracle. But right now I didn't care

I was enraged with her. when the boys had left . the house was quite.

Bella was slurping her green tea and smiling at the phone which edward had taken upon himself to put his picture as the background and nessie was on the pool with the guitar dreamily composing and sustaining a text message conversation with Jacob.

I knew bella understood the situation. Bella always knew but never got involved she figured it was healthier if we solved the problem ourselves

And nessie was too infatuated to realized anything besides Jacob Jacob Jacob…

I was currently on the kitchen table flipping a spoon up and down. As bella continued to file through the pictures she had gotten of today

Alice was in the family room in front of the TV. Her legs up to her chest as she hugged them ,rocking back forth. She was watching a re run of _friends_. But I knew better

She was really_ watching_ it

She was looking at it sure but her eyes lay flat and blank on the TV screen. If alice was really intently watching the show she would have been glued to the screen mumbling lines she thought were funny and laughing her head off. But her eyes were un moving. Not even flickering when the scene changed. Her lips pursed in a tight line. No emotion. No concern.

I didn't even have the energy to realize she hadn't talked in about two hours which was a world wide record for her. I was disappointed

I had seen it all. I had seen her face in a comftarble closure to Emmett's too much to be just friendly. And the way her hand had been placed on his chest was also above friendship.

I thought she would be a repectsful friend and realize I liked this guy, even if it was just a little crush she should have known to back away

But alice never backed away from a guy.

And that sickened me

I let the spoon drop on the table and glided to the family room. When I stood at the large opening alice turned her head to me. we stared at each other for a brief second before her eyes shamefully backed down and her head lowerd.

Displeased I slumped on the couch and watched the tv with the same lack of enthusiasm as alice.

I waited about ten minutes until alice spoke

"I didn't know you liked friends" she said warily her back still to me

I didn't answer

She gulped ever so quietly and watched again. A few more minutes passed and alice spoke again

"wanna change the channel? I don't wanna watch this" she turned to me her pastel green eyes hopeful as she motioned the remote to me

the next show was family guy and I knew alice loved it and was only sucking up to me

I looked at her, then the remote then at the tv in silence never moving my lips

Alice sighed in frustration and dropped the remote. She watched a few more minutes until she bursted

"ROSE" she cried she stood up in an instant and crawled to me she drapped herself on my shoulders and cried

alice never cried

"ROSE IM SORRY. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME" she whimpered. Some tears soaking my silk tank top

" I couldn't hate you alice" I said in a voice hard a stone

"but what you did to me. that's absolutely inexcusable!"

alice whimpered some more

"IM SORRY. I KNOW I NEED TO CONTROL MYSELF. LOOK ROSE IM SORRRY BUT I SWEAR I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU I NEVER WOULD" she looked up to me. her eyes red and teary

"I KNOW YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ME. BUT YOU DID!" my voice cracked ever so lightly as I abruptly stood up

alice was crying hard now. And I was surprised I was tearing too.

"IM SORRY ROSALIE. HURT ME. BLACK MAIL ME. ANYTHING PLEASE DO ANYTHING TO ME, BUT DON'T HATE ME. DON'T HATE EMMETT. HE LIKES YOU"

my eyes flickered to her. her face scrunched up in repentance and I knew it. she hadn't meant it ever. I couldn't hate her. I couldn't hate my sister

I smiled softly and I opened my arms

She immideatly ran to them making me stumble back wards. She buried her face in my hair

"im sorry rose. Sisters come first. Always" she whispered

"youre forgiven" I cooed back. When I let go of her alices tears were dimly dry streaks on her cheeks. Her smile was soft and warm. Not hyper

I could her bella chuckle with relief from the kitchen. Alice sat down, now refreshed from letting it off her chest. I stood over her for a brief moment before walking off

"OH and alice?" I said poking my head in

"yes?" alice asked her eyes still inent on the TV

"I think ill get you back" I agreed

alices eyes flickered. Not angry but more relief displayed in them

"how?" she asked nicely

"im kissing jasper"

**SORRY FOR ANOTHER ANNOYING AUTHORS NOTE, BUUUUUUT I WANTED TO REMIND YOU THAT REVWIENG IS NECESSARY ****AND THAT IM CURRENTLY WORKING ON A NEW STORY. ITS NOT AN ALL HUMAN STORY BUT ITS SERIOUSLY INTERESTING ABOUT SOME STRANGERS THE CULLENS MEET THAT MIGHT HAVE AN INTERESTING TWIST TO THEM…AND THEYRE NOT HUMAN =O ITS AWSOME,I PROMISE YOU.**

**SO KEEPS YOUR EYES OUT FOR THAT KAY? THANK S**


	7. if i could make her love me

**Heyyyy I got some reviews/. Freakin miracle, eyyy? LMFAO anywhhaays THANK YOU oh so much guys for the reviews really it helps! And I actually reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeallly like this chapter. Explores like jaspers point of view and shiiizzz. And Emmett is real ass hole here XDDDDDDDDDDDDD BUT ITS HILARIOUS. **

**Id like to personally thank rosaliewannabe929 **

**Youre persistence is paying off ! im glad you like it**

**BUUUT I in order to be as lightning fast as I promised I need some REAL GOOD REVIEWS EH? You like this story? Are you frist reading it? REVIEW RIGHT NOW AND I PROMISE YOU THE NEXT CAHPTER WILL BE FASTER AND BETTER. And hey guys feel free to post anything you want to suggest. Im cool like that, cause I take advice and suggestions that my readers prefer :)don't ya love me?**

**Oh mygod super long authores note . anyways remember. **

**REVIEWING MAKES ME WRITE BULLET FAST. **

IF I COULD MAKE HER LOVE ME. I WOULD

JASPER POV

I didn't know how long id been in my room face down on my king bed listening to escape the fate and silverstein but it had been long enough for my three friends to come knocking every once in a while.

There was a particular knock I had come to avoid, the loud obnoxious teasing knock, the kind a ridiculous and stubborn bear would do in this occasion. I had come to recognize Emmett's knock and I deliberately ignored it with all my power.

I didn't even realize how weak I looked. How untamed. Laying on my bed drowing in sorrow for I girl I barley knew. I had even had a peaceful chat with her. Hadn't even properly introduced myself. I didn't even know her for Christ sakes! And I was already mourning for her? Insane!

Something about her had absolutely captured me in every sense. Her graceful movement, her beauty her charm her….

I sighed un able to continue. I had never wanted a girl more than I wanted her. it was a weird feeling. I wasn't used to liking a girl I wanted. I usually just wanted her. you know? Mostly physical things, like with maria. But alice was different she made me feel. _Human._

Ha! That feeling had found me after all. After years of military camp I had found a way to act human. Not a robot. And it amazed me how painful it was. To feel human again.

The thing was, I was so used to girls swooning over me. I was used to their awe striken stares and theire mouths hanging wide as I happen to walk by. I was used to be gawked at but when the time came that a girl didn't pay attention to me I caved. And especially a strong pretty girl like alice!

then my dear cousin Emmett, comes in, cracks a joke and suddenly he gets the girl. I shook my head.

So much for bros before hoes eh?

That moment, a knock invaded my thoughts

"what?" I growled through my pillow

"can I come in?" edward pleaded

"uh..no?" I answered rudely

"please? Just wanna talk" her persisted

"no"

"please"

"no

"jasper come on"

"I said NO!"

"JASPER!"

"EDWARD!"

there was a short silenece before I caved

"fine" I groused. The door came loose and in entered a figure that I was no in any way expecting

"EMMETT YOU BETTER GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I warned holding a baseball that was ready to be thrown

"wow, there buddy im just here to talk" Emmett held out his hands infront of him

"don't kill each other" edward finalized before shutting the door behind him

"YOURE DEAD TOO CULLEN" I shouted at the closed door and got a chuckle in response. I turned to emmetts blank face with fire in my eyes.

"you wanted something?"

"I want to talk" Emmett annunciated. He carefully began to sit on my bed, I hissed and he instantly straightened up.

"**talk" **I growled through clenched teeth

"look man, im honestly really sorry about what I did. its totally inexcusable. The girl came on to me and---"

"the girls name is alice" I growled protectively

"sorry sorry right. So it was alice who practically jumped me. I didn't want to do it man! But I was incapable! Okay? INCAPABLE! And when you came I set her straight"

"oh and you told a funny joke she laughed and said 'lets get married !'and you lived happily ever after?" I responded sarcastically

he snorted "please I told her I was so for the blonde type and that she was like friend material to me. she argued and stuff but. I let her off easy" he looked at his feet

"im sorry I hurt you" he whispered after a minute of silence. This was sincere and it was rare for Emmett. Something told in a non comical format

"im sorry you hurt me too"

"I don't want this to ruin us man." Emmett looked up to me now. His stormy grey eyes twinkling with hope and his large dimples carving his cheeks

"ofcourse it wont" I alleged

"come ere!" Emmett grabbed me and pulled me into a famous bear hug, so strong I was unable to breath

"let—me—g-go!" I choked when he let me down I breathed the cool air satisfied

"that's what brothers are for! Now stop moping the girl just wanted to get in my pants , she had no interest in you man. So don't worry, forget her, live alittle eh? Im sure she has a nice looking cousin or something" Emmett said as he strode away from my room

I was still sitting on my bed. Not as tense as before. Maybe alittle relaxed, but not relived. I had actually really liked alice for that one day. So much that it hurt to be in this position. I had thought I could get any girl?

I frowned. What was with this alice character that had me so wound up? its not like I was in love..? I gulped. no I was just really caught up in this girl. Really intrigued by her.

"hey bud, we ordered pizza." Jacob said poking his head inside, he noticed my frustration

"you…okay?"

"ill eat later" I answered curtly and Jacob knew not to bother, he left with a hop.

I got up and closed the door with a lock. Took out my lyrics book and a pen and absentmindedly began to write the name alice. Alice alice alice alice alice…..

The name even had a spark to it!

Something that Emmett had said had bothered me. _forget her_

I thought I was a pro at forgetting old girlfriends and forgetable crushes. But I could not just forget this one. it was impossible. She was special. I repeated Emmetts words in my head and felt offended. I couldn't forget her

I wouldn't forget her

Id try to keep my distance from her if that's what she wanted. Because id give her what she wanted. I wanted to make her happy see her smile even if it didn't concern me.

I struggled to hold back a sob.

_MEN DON'T CRY. _

I reminded myself and bit my tounge. An old trick from the military.

I would have to see alice everyday. Since our groups had connected it was inevitable to avoid her. but she didn't want me and I had to respect that. I would like her from afar like a dopey fourteen year old inlove with the head cheerleader.

I knew now it was going to be impossible to forget my weird and sudden feelings for her but they had to be hidden, disguised. Id try to make it through the summer without her even if it killed me.

I wrote my speculations down, remembering to write about alice every time I saw her, because since I couldn't tell her I liked her and I wished I could kiss her I would have to write it down.

I closed the beaten up book with a sigh and threw it across the room where it landed on the laundry basket.

I closed my eyes and pictured alice. I smiled softly. I would do this for her. id be whatever she asked me to be.

Something pinched my throat and I new the pain. The heart ache I would feel it everytime I saw her.

I opened my eyes and turned to my side to see my old teddy bear, the one my mother charlotte had given me many summers ago before military camp

I remembered clearly what she would say to calm me down.

" _jasper honey, you have a talent. Far beyond youre athletic skills and youre handsomness. You have charisma son. There is no one in the world that wouldn't love you"_

"_how do you know mom?"_

"_because you have an otherworldly charm. Probably inherited from youre father. A charm that's irrisitable to women and to men. You have a way with peoples emotions honey and there's no need to worry. If you wanted to make this person happy you would. If you wanted to make this girl love you, you could. heck, you could charm the birds if you wanted to, ive seen you do it."_

I shook out of the memory and smiled weakly at the bear

"how would've thunk it?" I asked the bear its lifeless black orbs staring at me like it did when I was six

" mom always said I could charm the birds eh?" I laughed sadly and held the bear to my broken heart

I bit my lip before continuing. Feeling alittle silly for confessing my problems to the bear but it felt almost routinely. Natural.

" the one girl I hunger for most, is immune to my 'power' " I laughed again

I shook my head trying to bring that stupid tear back up my eye.

"believe me, if I could make her love me. id do it in a heartbeat"


	8. whos afraid of the big bad wolf?

**WHOS AFRAID OF THE BIG BAD WOLF?**

NESSIE POV

" I HATE CHRITMAS!" alice shouted

for some retarded reason whenever she was mad she shouted I hate Christmas. Why? Because that's what the grinch said

sound retarded? Yeah I thought so.

"I know youre mad at him" bella sighed from the hallway

"but sweetheart he's just a boy. And we're going downtown remember? CLUBBING!" rose cheered I could her alice giggle

"but im still getting revenge"

wow Rosalie

"thanks" alice muttered

"come on guys lets get going" bella rushed

"RENESMEE?" she shouted.

"For Christ's sake bella im in my room not in Guam!" bella came in as soon as I talked , I was curled up on my bed singing to myself. Happily. The sun setting.

I was in a bliss

"you sure you wanna stay here? Alice has that fake id and all" bella said softly

I knew she dint like it but she had to pretend.

"im sure. Im really tired."

I hadn't told anyone I kept seeing Jacob at night thought we never did anything but talk. That's why we were both exhausted in the day.

"alright. We'll be back some times after midnight and for goodness gracious answer the phone , okay?"

"yes"

"bye sister" bella cooed and kissed my hair the rest hugged me and kissed me before leaving. Finally the slam of the door was heard and I was alone. I sighed relieved

my ipod was at my hand. With the itunes app I managed to turn the itunes on the computer and I blasted 30H3

_Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And shes an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
_

_T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him._

A loud knock overpowerd my speakers

I turned the music off a bit and the knock shuffled off.

Must be the wind

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me._

Another loud knock

Suddenly this situation seemed a bit too creepy, and I felt like the vulnerable unsuspecting prey in the cheap horror movie.

_Next __knock and im calling bella_

Knock

"that's it" I grabbed the phone and dialed the number as fast as I could.

"nessie?" bella answered "bella!" I gasped " bella there's a knock outside my window!"

bella was quite as I heard the girls talk in the background "its just the wind nessie"

"but" I began " go check" bella assured

I checked out my window. Nothing

"nada"

"told you now bye nessie" the line went dead

I relaxed again

The music blasted and I danced around the computer room.

But son of bitch.

There was a knock

The phone in my hand was already on speedial

"hello?" bella sounded annoyed

"bella the kn—"

"go check again"

bella was once again right. There was nothing when I got there. Nothing but wind and trees and the balcony.

"thanks bella"

"don't go being the boy who cried wolf nessie" bella warned

"yeah.."

"bye"

when bella hung up I sit idle on the seat, and I didn't turn the music back on. I only sat for the knock I knew was coming

knock knock

what was it? a gosht? A murdered? Dracula?

Knock

Maybe it was a wolf like bella said

"renesmee" a rough voice called

I froze in my seat

"renesmee let me in!"

"IT KNOWS MY NAME!" I screeched , ran into my room and hid under the covers.

"its me Jacob!"

my heart lifted and I immediately relaxed. I pushed the covers away and stared at Jacobs long dark body that was trying to reach its way up my balcony. But it faltered and he fell

"jake!"

I ran out the door with my heart on my sleeve to save my Jacob.

"jake!" I screamed again as I reached the edge of the balcony , I leaned over to see if he was alright. I found him laying on a patch of grass rubbing his head.

"jake.." I breathed relived he was alright **and** he wasn't a wolf

" nessie" Jacob said in a soft voice he only used for me.

I smiled as I watched him with loving eyes. My silver silk under dress wrapping around me as I moved my feet in happiness. Over it I wore a long red velvet robe.

Jake stood up slowly his hands behind his back. He wore a fancy blue shirt and dress pants.

I held my hands out so he could grab it and he held his hot hand onto mine.

"nessie I came here for a purpose."

"whats that?"

"well here. I want to give you this first" he blushed madly as he handed me the most beautiful yellow rose this earth held

I grabbed the flower in my hand. And caressed its petals

I wanted to cry

"its so beautiful" I cooed "still doesn't explain why youre here though" I joked

"because! Renesmee!" Jacob shouted

"I LOVE YOU!" the three words rang through the air with chills

my eyes quivered and I felt the strongest pulse in my heart I couldn't even breathe.

My legs trembled

"I love you too" I whispered. He smiled up at me.

" I want you to be with me nessie. And ill fight for you if I have to!" he protested

he was so cute when he looked stubborn

"theres no need to fight. I want you too"

the silence around us was comforting as I gazed down at him and he gazed up at me.

somehow this scene was familiar.

Girl in a dress, boy in a suit, saying the love each other, a rose, a balcony…

"this is like romeo and Juliet" Jacob laughed

"haha, im guessing Emmett is mercutio? Jasper is benvolio? Edward is… blathasar? And alice is tybalt!" I laughed at the thought and so did jake.

"so as romeo I think I should climb up, for the stories sake ofcourse"

"ofcourse" I grinned

Jacob struggled madly but after three tries he got himself enough balance to get atop the balcony and before I had time to think he crashed his lips against mine. Warm, soft and perfect, they seemed to fit just for me. his tounge found mine as the kiss was probably making romeo and Juliet themselves feel inferior.

When he stopped my head was spinning ,he stared into my eyes and grabbed my hands were the rose was held.

"why all this?" I said suddenly my lips still puffy from the kiss

"I wanted to be romantic" he said sheepishly , his eyes on the ground

I lifted his chin up so he could face me

"I want you to be jacob" I smiled and he kissed my lips softly this time. his arms wrapped around my waist and mine placed gingerly on his shoulders

"you know, when you were knocking on the window I swore you were a wolf trying to eat me" Jacob laughed and held me closer to his body. No air filled that space.

Our faces were so close now I thought he would say nothing more

"whos afraid of the big bad wolf?" he whispered against my lips

"not this Juliet" and with that I kissed the soft lips of my wolf man Romeo.

**So I know im a horribler updater! But hey :) it was good was it not? If it was or wasn't GO ON AND COMMENT.**

**This chapter was inspired by the play were putting on at school were IM PLAYING TYBALT! Take that bitches ******** HA! And im also Juliets understudy XD**

**But hey tybalt is sexy (: LOL**

**COMMENT!**


	9. i must be gay

**Sosososo IM AM BACK (: THANK YOU DEARLY FOR THE KIND REVIEWS PPLZ!**

**Mmkay so before I start I first wanna announce something**

**I will be writing a couple more fics I want you guys to check out! **

**First fic is to be called **_**stars. **_**Its about when the cullens meet some strange new visitors! Ive been working on the concept for a long time so this one willl be good! It will come out some time in the next two weeks! Watch out for that**

**The second fic IS NOT TWILIGHT but it is ROMEO AND JULIET. Now normally I wouldn't read any other books but I had the best fic thought up for this play since im doing it for school! Even if you didn't read the play you can read the fic (: **

**And the third is drum roll please…..LORD OF THE FLIES. (im sure many of you have either heard about it or have read it in school) I know what you are all thinking "ew school books" trust me im the last person on earth to like long books let alone SCHOOL ones. But this one was good. ( boys stranded on an island..hot) its about three girls who get stuck in the mishap and romance (: mrroow its gonna be good! So please guys if you've read any of the above check them out kay?**

**Alright sorry for the long authors note. READ AND REVIEW LOVLEYS!**

**I MUST BE GAY.**

JASPER POV (many days after)

I must be gay, I really must be because I could no longer see girls faces. I think Jacob told me about it. He told me his friend sam had fallen for this girl Emily and ever since then he couldn't see _faces_

No, its not some crazy disease. I had already crossed that. But as soon as I took a fresh stroll down the street the next day, I knew there was something wrong as some hot girls passed me by and not ONE of them caught my attention. That's when I remember Jacobs words to me, which he had repeated to us only last night

" _remember sam?"_

"_yeah, the tall, cool guy" I responded_

"_yeah, well remember his girlfriend Emily? You know I think I understand that now"_

_I looked at him with a confused face_

"_I mean, I understand how he says no girl ever tempted him again. When im with nessie i…I don't see their faces. The girls faces, I mean. I don't notice them. I only have eyes for Renesmee" he admitted sheepishly _

of course we all laughed at him. Threw popcorn at him, but I never understood what he meant until this morning.

I had probably looked mental to those poor girls. Trying to look at their faces like any psychopath, wide skeptical eyes never leaving them, my mouth mumbling unintelligible things.

There was only one reason I couldn't see them.

Alice

I hadn't realized I saw her face in every girl when I stopped at the daisy mart for a red bull, when I almost grabbed the shoulders of the girl beside me because her hair was the same colour. But I realized soon enough it had been my foolish delusion. Her hair had been _blonde_

Horrified I ran out of the store and into the neighboring beach and carefully watched as girls passed me by. But I couldn't tell if they were pretty, or different, or old or young. I could only see the things that resembled alice. Some had her ink black hair, some had her creamy green eyes, others her puffy lips, sometimes I even noticed the shape of ears!

These resemblances kept me from seeing the girls.

Kept my mind seeing alice.

I knew it would be about time to panic but I didn't. I kept quite and when I got home and the guys asked me about my run I only muttered a sad "good". I got to my room and immediately scribbled what I had seen In my notebook and hid it again under my laundry. I felt a little bit better for writing it down but not fully satisfied

"HEYY" Emmett bursted through the door and I shrieked like a little girl

"wwoah don't. do. That" I warned grasping my thumping chest

"yeah well the girls are here. We're going to the mall alice wants to try out bikinis or something? I dunno but I get to talk to Rosalie"

"alice? Bikinis…now?" I choked

"uh yah"

"oh……kay?"

we all ran downstairs. I threw on fresh new clothes and my drakkar noir cologne.

For alice. But shhhh….dont tell…..

For a week now I had managed to be a friend to alice. Surprisingly though she kept coming closer and I avoided it. I tried as hard as I could and id come home after to record my day. Write what I wanted to say one moment, explain what she did ect…

"HOP IN!" alice called from the door of the canary yellow porsche. Behind her was Rosalie and bella with a red BMW.

I gulped as alice first came into view. Her hair was in its spiky glory, black as a ravens feathers. Her pastel green eyes sparkled with her pink dusted lids. Her golden skin was shimmering under the toasty light of the high noon sun. she wore a baby pink pleaded micro mini skirt and a tight long sleeved black shirt with a very low neckline. she had a mangle of golden necklaces and wore black riding boots. Her body swayed like a painting. Her lips in perfect proportion as she smiled an alluring one.

my heart faltered and made loud embarrassing thump sounds.

"what are you doing there standing like a moron? HOP IN!" alice shouted to me, I had no words for her only a frazzled and out of my mind dazzled look. Nessie snickered from the back seat and Jacob shook his head.

I did as I was told. And drove to the mall on the passenger seat in silence, trying not to look her directly in the eye..

Mean while freaking Romeo and Juliet in the back were flirting so much it was sickening.

" WOW JACOB" Renesmee laughed

" I LIKE DOGS!" he wailed happily as he stared at the Labrador in the next car

"not even gonna say it" nessie snickered some more

they fought a bit and suddenly they were real quite as his hands were around her back holding her back from hitting. Theyre eyes sparkled and theyre lips moving closer.

We all knew they had kissed, but they always denied it.. all the freakin time…

"just kiss her you idiot" I muttered really low. They stopped. Renesmee looked away embarrassed and Jacob sat back down, arms crossed sticking his tounge out at me

alice looked at me for a brief second her eyes furrowed as if she was angry

then let out a frustrated "ha.."

though I wanted to know what that was so bad I didn't ask about it once.

We eventually made it to the mall. Unharmed. Undisturbed. UN HAPPY.

But ignoring that we got out of the car and headed towards the other stop meet up at alices favourite stores

We walked around the malls hefty halls with hordes of happy people. we passed ice cream shops,baby clothes stores, fashion stores…wal mart. Ect… the loud splashing of the various fountains was the malls soundtrack

"where to shortie?" Jacob said casually strolling by nessie and alices side. His arm securely around nessie.

HOW I ENVIED HIM

Alice concentrated a bit then let out a gasp

"QUICK TO FOREVER 21!" she ran as fast as she could with us tailing behind

forever 21 was the kind of store girls got sucked in for hours. Even guys strolled by once in a while because there wasn't one girl who disliked the place. Good place to meet girls. If only I could see them.

"what are you doing?!" nessie asked at a frantic alice

"I had a vision" she said simply and ran off

Renesmee shook her head and explained our mental questions

"she thinks she gets visions"

" the future?" Jacob wrinkled his nose

"yeah…"

"weird"

I didn't speak but my face creased an amused smile. Alice never failed to amuse me. heck, she never failed to amuse anyone even edward! Who was simply very stubborn.

_The more to love_I thought annoyed and hopeless

"dude" a voice breathed down my neck I let out a yelp before realizing Emmett had arrived along side Rosalie, bella and edward.

"CHILL!" Emmett spoke even louder as Rosalie slapped his arm playfully. He caught her hand and kissed it mockingly.

I rolled my eyes in disgust and began to walk away

I found Jacob leaning on a pillar beside the changing room.

"theyre in there" he said before I even asked

that's when alice emerged

her slim body swayed towards me. my mouth hung open like an idiot.

She wore a micro mini black dress. Tight as paint on her body. Two big straps held the dress together and the neckline was low but decent. The piece was completed with a bow on the top of her chest.

Too much alice Over load!

What was I to do! my fingers ached to grab her. my eyes bulged and my lips twitched.

WHAT DO I DO?

Maybe Jacob could help?

Fat chance, Jacob was drooling over renesmee

"so jacob? What do ya think?" nessie asked

"urm, eh? You are…you… no wait. *deep breathe* argh gah nirpehdhjadjk?"

"uh thanks"

alice was still staring at me impatiently

"so what do you think?"

WHAT DO I THINK? SKBDHGILASFBAISU

"urmahfka" I mumbled

"what?"

"you look beautiful !"

YES THAT'S IT THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TO SAY.

Too bad it wasn't me saying it

Alice turned to the voice who seemed to be coming from edward

He approached alice and put an arm over her.

"sister" he said with a sweet smile

Alice looked up at him a little upset yet flattered. " thanks bro" she whispered looked at me one last time but my mouth was glued shut.

" and nessie! Far too revealing young lady" edward grumbled and I realized I hadn't even noticed nessie yet.

I turned around as she muttered a sarcastic "thanks **dad"**

nessie looked beautiful with her canary yellow summer dress, but as usual edward disapproved of it , saying he felt the need to protect her.

whatever the hell that meant.

The day went by the same, I said stupid things which Edward or Rosalie would save me from and alice kept giving me looks I couldn't decipher.

Its until we reached that store I hit rock bottom

"bikin city" I breathed out as we entered the bathing suit clad store

everyone except me and alice seemed to enjoy this. Renesmee had mischief in her eyes as she dragged a very happy Jacob along. Edward kept looking angrily at Jacob and kept losing himself in bellas eyes as she blushed. And Emmett and Rosalie snickered.

I walked besides alice with my hands in my pockets. Who knows what would happen if they were out in the open.

Alice shuffled beside me, eyes on the ground. Some times we would talk like the best of friends but if the topic got to…intimate, we'd stop.

And the bikin store.

Was a major stop sign

The girls ran around the store insisting they didn't have enough bikinis when we knew theyre closets were the size of Switzerland.

Us guys stayed outside talking about things. Emmett about stupid stuff no one cared about Jacob about anything edward about himself.

How boring.

Gasps where heard when the four girls stepped out

Bella in thick purple and white two piece.

Rosalie in a gold two piece

Renesmee in black and pink checkered two piece

And alice.

Dear god

Dear lord

A skimpy diamond black and red bikini

I got a long glimpse of her and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"umm guys I think im gonna go get a coffee at star bucks" I mumbled quickly and got out before I could hear an okay.

I scurried through the crowd mumbling and stumbling. Trying to find star bucks was harder than it seemed ten minutes ago,

After some time passed I managed to get inside a coffee shop of unknown origin and sit down. I held onto my thumping heart like there was no tomorrow

I took my hands and rubbed then on my face holding back chokes

_I cannot do this anymore. I cant be her friend when theres obviously something more than that, more than friendship more than a relationship. She was my other half. My best friend and love interest._

I want her

I need her

I love her

As I mumbled chokes and tears an old waitress can up to me.

"do you want something hun?" she said in a thick new york accent

"alice" I mumbled

"whats that?"

"erm uh a green tea please?"

"right away" she said and flitted off

I moaned annoyed.

ALICE

I cried in my head

I want you

I cried again and again

"Why cant I have you?!" I said out loud as the old waitress came back to my table holding the tea she placed it on the table and gave me a weird look before walking off

"Ugh" I banged my head on the table. Took a sip of the relaxing tea and hit my head again.

"well well well"

a very familiar voice said from behind

"jasper whitlock" it said in a sing song voice

I turned around and saw my visitor.


	10. elle est tres belle

**Im back :) and no, youre not finding out whos jaspers little visitor is this chapter but you will find out in the next :D nooow, this chappie is for the edward and bella lovers because i didnt forget you : ) teehee heee**

**Sorry I haven't updated so soon its just that I have soooo many things going on in my life and I have so many stories in my head.**

**News!- Romeo and Juliet fan fic IS OUT. GO ONTO MY PROFILE AND READ THE STORY **_**TWO CASTS BOTH ALIKE.**_** YOU DON'T HAVE TO KNOW THE PLAY TO READ IT :) **

**The lord of the flies one is still in the process and the other twilight story will have its prologue coming out tommorrw! Don't miss that :) **

**Now please enjoy this chapter ! AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS **

**ELLE EST TRES BELLE**

EDWARD POV

After jaspers little rampage run off, everyone was a little uncomftarble. Alice was embarrassed and feeling this way she bought almost the whole store worth of bikinis. Rosalie and Emmett felt bad for Alice and Renesmee and Jacob were too engulfed in themselves to try and make anything worse. Me and bella stared at each other for the longest time.

It was long before the madden pixie bought almost the whole mall out of rage.

Then stomped her way to the car never speaking

"damn it jasper" I muttered after many tries of contacting him

bella was at my side quietly observing when she let out a long sigh. I turned to see her head down in shame

"whats wrong?" I asked

"poor alice"

"I know."

"he shouldn't play her like that"

"I know" I ground my teeth in anger for my cousin causing my new best friend pain.

"she really likes him"

"he really likes her"

bella looked up at me but stopped herself from speaking.

_Buzz buzz_

"text message" I explained to a bewildered bella

**hey man, sorry I didn't answer but I ran into someone… ill catch up with you at home**

"jasper" I growled

"whatd he say?" bella asked taking a peek at the phone I quickly stuffed away

"he met up with someone and he'll bet at home later. Lets go to alices house"

we each separated again into the specific cars. Only this time Rosalie and Emmett rode with Jacob and Renesmee. And me and bella got stuck with a really pissed off little pixie.

The sun was slowly lowering onto the west side. Sparkling orange and yellow flickers over the sand streamed city. Our car ride was silent as bella took the wheel and I set in the passenger seat and alice sat in the back accompanied by her many bags of clothes.

"I hate Christmas" Alice muttered

I whipped my head to see Alice staring out the window then at bella who sighed and explained

"she says that when she's mad. She really means she hates jasper… WHICH SHE DOESN'T!"

alice stuck her tongue out and remained in her old position.

"how about we put some music on" I lightened the mood

"I hate music" Alice grumbled

"bu—"

"no"

"er—"

"ZIP!"

there was a silence

"how about we--?"

"no"

"but you—"

"no."

"alice!—"

"NO!"

There was more silence

"Fine" I quit trying to make everyone happy and stayed quite until we got to alices house.

Everyone was there by then, making popcorn and getting themselves ready for the movie.

"hi guys" Renesmee cheered as she opened the door for us. Alice gave her a glare and she hopped off to find security under Jacobs arm.

Everyone was loud and happy as the sun set off into the background of the kidney shaped pool. The water like gold being spun under the light. The breeze of afternoon hitting the palm trees making everyone happy.

That is, everyone except poor little alice

"OKAY! Okay so what movie do we choose?!" rose exclaimed as she clung to Emmett's shoulder holding a martini glass

"Romantic comedy!" bella gushed and I shoved her a little bit making her blush that deep scarlet I loved so much.

"yes! I agree" rose exclaimed

"ohmygosshhh me too!" Emmett said using his gay voice everyone cracked up and began screaming over each other

"superbad!"Jacob and nessie said together

they looked at each other amazed

"JINX" the said in unision again

"YOU OW ME A SODA" they said again

"NO YOU" nessie pushed him

"NO YOU!" Jacob said spinning her around and grabbing her by the waist

"mutt" I growled under my breath.

Everyone was suddenly shouting over each other screaming names of movies and making fun of Emmett's shirt.

So sudden was her scream that every one jumped

"I GET TO CHOOSE WHAT WE WATCH" alice shouted over everyone and, all eyes scoped her out curiously

"but ali—" bella whispered but was cut off

"uh no. I say we watch..urmm saw 5" she concluded

Rosalie snuggled to Emmett chest " that's good" she purred and Emmett ran his hands around her back

Alice scrunched her face up in anger

"no I changed my mind. We're watching… lion king"

"good. We don't have to watch it then" Jacob whispered into nessie ear.

"nope. We're watching national geographics" alice concluded with arms crossed

"what?" Rosalie exclaimed

"alice you cant! Why?" nessie whined

"because I said so." She gave nessie a glare so deathly, I could feel the poison in it through my shivering veins.

Everyone was quite as they shuffled into the grand living room by a very cranky alice who didn't let anyone speak as she loaded the movie.

"we're out of soda. Fetch me some. NOW!" alice growled.

I instantly grabbed the opportunity as I took hold of bellas hand "we'll get it"

And I was running down the hall and into the freezer with a bemused bella by my side

"that was strange" she said as we stopped inside the cramped storage room

"do you wanna go back to alices little tantrum?"

"I guess not" she giggled softly

she sat atop the wheezing freezer and kicked her legs. I leaned back on the wall and watched her hair fall to her eyes

"she didn't wan to choose movies that might…set the mood" bella said with her head still down.

I thought about it and realized she was right, no romantic comedies or scary movies.

I laughed

"youre right. Shes pure evil"

"you don't know the half of it" bella turned to face me with a scared stiff face

"what has she done to traumatize you so much?!" I sniggered

"oh god. Well. First off. Never ever play truth or dare with her" bella shook her head as if she was shaking bad memories out.

"that's something shes got in common with jasper"

"really?

"oh yeah."

"what has he done!?" bella asked intrigued

"well this one tim—" I paused " wait.. ha! You sneaky girl I asked you first!" I slapped her thigh

"okay! Ill tell you but you gotta tell me what jasper has done kay?"

" kay!" I exclaimed now inclining I bit near her

"well this one time. she has us playing at the mall right?"

"uh oh" I chuckled

"yeah. And you can imagine what an evil girl like her might think up. well we were around 14 years of age and she dared me, to go up to a random guy around our age and start rambling on about how he missed our date"

"oh my god that sucks!"

"yeah it does. Especially when the boy you confused turned out to be the hot new boy at school the next day!"

"NO WAY!"

"yes way.." she breathed out.

"well jasper, made me stop an officer and ask for a ticket once" I rolled my eyes and bella slapped her mouth

"liar!"

"ugh I wish. I was almost arrested. Granted jasper is a charmer and Emmett pretended to be my father to save me"

bella was laughing so hard she kicked the freezer.

" jasper has the trickiest dares and if you choose truth he says the most embarrassing things"

"well alice plays with youre head. You know. Makes you do things youre uncomftarble with. Like making me ask out bo—" bella stopped talking to stare at me humiliated.

"ask out boys?" I finished for her unsure why she had stopped talking.

"yeah.." she chuckled sheepishly

"why?"

"huh?" she turned to look at me, her red cheeks fluorescent in the dark

"why are you scared of boys"

"oh..uh.. because.. I don't know. I just.. don't think they want..to talk to me" she said with her head hung low

"what?" I shook my head amazed at what she had just said

was she honestly telling me she wasn't good enough for guys when here I sit thinking im not good enough for her? because I know im not.

"bella?" I whisper-asked

no answer

"bella?!"

"yeah" she sighed

"you cannot be telling me that."

Silence

"do you know how pretty you are?" I whispered after a pause. Bella lifted her head to me. her eyes bright, and aware of what I had just said. Her lips about to say something stopped abruptly. Her face redden and she crossed her arms over

I took a couple of steps. Towards her. Her knees were grazing my stomach and bella refused to look at me in the eyes.

"well youre not pretty" I said. Bellas head whipped and tears rounded in her eyes

I moved closer to her so our faces were only inches apart.

"youre stunning" I whispered with light and pure truth that I had held in for almost 2 weeks of knowing her.

I dipped my head and my lips touched hers softly. Softly they stayed there moving in sync. The sound of the freezer below us. I wrapped my hands around her hips and her hands touched my face softly. I felt her in my arms and wanted nothing more in the world. The softness of her lips and the naturalness of her hands touching my hair and face were making me dizzy with happiness

When we stopped the kiss we kept our faces close, eyes locked. I moved my hands so that she was close to my chest. Her hand touched my cheek softly

She blushed as soon as she stopped getting lost in my eyes and dropped her head. But I wouldn't let her. I dipped my head again and my lips found hers once more. I kissed her with more force now and when I stopped she blinked her eyes in happy surprise.

"thank you" she whispered

I chuckled

"for the compliment" she explained herself

"thank you too" I said " for letting me kiss you"

she didn't respond but instead grabbed my face and kissed me again. Tussling my head.

I could really get used to this.

Too bad it doesn't last.

"YOU WHAT?" a shout came through the closed door of the cellar. Naturally me and bella didn't stop

"YOU INCOSIDRATE ASS HOLE! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" alice shouted breaking into high octaves of tears

we stopped immediately to listen

"ALICE WAIT. NO WE ARE FRIENDS! IM SORRY, I—I, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY!" Emmett pleaded

"what the hell did he do now" I muttered

"NOO, EMMETT WHY?" alice cried finally. A soft, painful cry that broke my heart.

"ALICE, ALICE" by the time we heard Emmett shout this. Me and bella were running towards the living room

"WAIT ALICE!" everyone shouted once we got there

Rosalie was gone and out the door went a streak of black hair.

**Dayum, what could have happened? Why is Rosalie gone and alice mad? REVIEW AND FIND OUT**


	11. dont trust a hoe

**A/N: so im back :)**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! first off I had exams like two weeks ago which was soo crap beasue I was on the verge of failing math. BUT I DIDN'T :) and come on guys it's the first week fo summer! I was everywhere in the past few weeks, parties,beaches, camping (ew) but whatever. Ill update as much as I can now because ive been pretty inspired ;) since it IS summer. LOL lets just say it includes a crazy party :D baha alright since I feel SO bad about my horrible updating skills and since im SOOOO happy you guys love my story ( and sicne I LOVE YOU GUYYS!) I made this chapter extra juicy :) so you better be really thirsty **

**(corny? Deal with it)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! AND PLASE REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW (L)**

**Mua mua mua.**

**Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe**

ALICE POV

Edward and bella had left.

They though I was a complete IDIOT. I knew why they had left, I knew exactly WHAT THEY WHERE UP TO. Its juts that maybe I had a tad bit left in my heart to forgive her.

For now

At this moment, I sat uncomftarbly wedged between Romeo and Juliet and bonnie and Clyde

Care to guess who's who?

"Emmett stop!" rose giggled as Emmett softly tickled her stomach.

"STOP IT!" she shouted happily as he now ran his hands all over her. suddenly he stopped and rose had pressed her soft full lips on HIS stupid Emmett ones. Nessie and Jacob seemed to be oblivious to the scene because I hadn't heard them talk in a while. That's when I turned my head to see them displaying the exact same thing

nessie hands where running through his thick black hair as they're lips moved.

"ew." I muttered loud enough for the couples to hear

nessie and Jacob didn't stop. But rose pulled away from Emmett to stare at me concerned

"alice, why are you like this? Usually you'd grab a random guy from the street or call someone up and join" rose tired to joke lightly

"im in no mood for youre tasteless jokes Rosalie Lillian hale" I declared and rose sighed. She unwrapped her arms from Emmett and turned her full attention to me, much to the displeasure of Emmett

"whats wrong?"

"I hate Christmas" I muttered

"jasper again?" she guessed

"no. Christmas"

"alice…"

"general…"

rose contemplated for a while until she snapped her fingers

"I still have to get revenge" she said and I grumbled slightly. Renesmee had pulled back from her "moment" with Jacob to glare at rose

"way to comfort her" she rolled her eyes

"hush nessie. Look alice if I get this revenge thing over with , ill get jasper here and you two can start youre summer already!" rose announced and clapped her hands

I didn't smile or say anything, but my face was in a mixture of yes and no.

Something told me it wouldn't turn out right. Someone would get in the way. I closed my eyes and again had one of those freaky visions I get sometimes. I saw jasper and his hands were around a girl.

VICTORY!

"go.. GO NOW HES AT HOME!" I urged and rose glided softly to her shoes and coat

"I wouldn't be so optimistic" Emmett muttered

"what?"

"I mean… jasper and you… might not be as easy as…you think" Emmett gulped. something was most obviously going on.

"Emmett…" I grumbled as Jacob and Renesmee had turned their attention to me.

Emmett scratched his dark curls and had an impish grin on. His dimples growing deeper and his eyes in a worried crease

"Emmett you didn't" Jacob growled slowly. Renesmee furrowed her eyes at a very shocked Jacob.

"Emmett didn't do what? What's going on you guys?" nessie wavered

"alice promise me you wont freak" Emmett said with his eyes locked on his twiddling thumbs

"speak" I growled

"when you and me...you know…ugh..WHEN jasper FOUND us under the pool table that day… he kinda blamed me for everything because he liked you and I shoulda backed off…." He said trembling

"where is this going Emmett mccarty" I dared

"just listen" he pleaded before continuing

"I didn't want jasper to hate me. I mean we're cousins and it would be very hard for me to handle that… so I might have told him... you were after me and weren't interested…in him…." He pronounciated the last words like a lunatic

I hadn't spoken, neither had Jacob or nessie so Emmett had continued to ramble

"so… he has been getting the impression that youre not interested all this time… that's why he's been such a douche..ha..ha..ha.." Emmett smiled shyly and lifted his shoulders to show he was 'sorry'

cue the motherfuckig nature show. Im ready to pounce on a certain _bear_.

"YOU WHAT?" I screeched

he didn't answer. He only sat frozen in his seat.

"YOU INCOSIDRATE ASS HOLE! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" I continued to scream, only this time tears welled my eyes and my voice broke in different words

"ALICE WAIT. NO WE ARE FRIENDS! IM SORRY, I—I, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY!" Emmett said flustered, his cheeks flushing and his eyes becoming glassy.

we stared each other down, as I tried to find something to say. Something clever, witty and hurtful. But I couldn't find it in me to care for hurting him.

I was too hurt myself.

I found my eyes flowing with tears as I stared at Emmett's grey eyes. I finally broke down and said the only thing I could

"NOO, EMMETT WHY?" I sobbed and began running for the door.

I had to see jasper. I had to clear everything up. and quickly

"ALICE, ALICE" I heard Emmett shout but it didn't stop me

"WAIT ALICE!" everyone was saying by the time I was out the door and frantically running towards his house

I think I faintly remembered_ knowing _someone was behind me. maybe everyone was but I could feel nothing but the thirst for jasper.

Could everything finally be better after today? I wanted to believe myself. Really. My "vision" had been convincing but I had a gut wrenching feeling I was dead wrong.

I had finally reached jaspers house. I didn't bother knocking because that was just another waste of time in the most important day of my summer. I quickly threw the door open with a loud swing only to reveal

A nightmare in the flesh.

I stared at her big round black eyes caked with dark purple make up as if I was staring at satans personal hooker. Her hair was long, dark mahogany and it trailed down her almost bare chest. The only thing covering her was her skimpy underwear set.

I moved my shocked eyes to stare at the beautiful ice blue ones that belonged to jasper. His face was twisted in remorse, guilt, despair and loss. His half naked body clinging to the slender female in his arms. He slowly let one hand go and put it up

"alice" he breathed shocked I was there.

I couldn't say anything because I was still staring at the girl. She unwrapped herself from his grasp and shuffled nearer towards me.

"im so embarrassed…" she said without the slightest bit of guilt or emotion in her voice.

"for you" she finally said locking eyes with me

I was shocked at her words. all I could do was glare murderously

"do you just barge into anyone's house like that? are you like the paper boy or something?" she sneered. Flipping her hair back a bit.

Jasper flickered his eyes to her and snapped " she's my best friend. Her names alice. Alice Brandon"

"and who's this" said a smooth creamy voice

Rosalie?

I turned around to see a very angry and confused Rosalie walk from the bushes of the front yard

I walked towards her and whispered in her ear

"what are you doing outside I thought you were in here getting revenge"

"I was going to make you think I was, so you'd come in here rushing to stop me but I wouldn't be here ,instead jasper would and you would confess everything to him and you guys would kiss passionately" she rushed to make her misunderstanding clear

"but I guess I was wrong…" she mumbled again

"this is…" jasper sighed

"the names maria" the girl smirked her red lips and extended her hand to shake mine. Before I could grab her hand for a shake though she snaked it out and put her hand on jaspers bare, muscular chest. Which left ME in a very awkward hand extension waiting for a rejected shake.

I quickly stuffed my hands in my non existing pockets

" me and jasper used to have… history" she explained and ran her bright pink nails all over his chest. " and today I ran into him at the mall, we had coffee, we talked and he invited me over and well….you know the rest" she said finally and went over to kiss jasper on the lips viciously. Though his eyes stayed wide awake and his lips were stiff with shock.

Before I knew it everyone had arrived at jaspers home

"Maria" Jacob said shocked as he got there Emmett and Edward mirroring his face

"ohmygod jakey, eddi and emmy" she squealed like pig and ran towards the stiff voices as she gave them very tight hugs and kissed them on the cheek. Rose, bella and nessie glared at her aswell.

"its been long" edward said through clenched teeth

"too long" she giggled and began bouncing around them while they steered their eyes away from her and to their prettier girl friends

since Maria was still **very** much exposed

"uh maria I think you should change" jasper whispered. She whipped her head at him furious he had ruined her 'fun' and began to put her clothes back on in silence.

"I think ill take Maria home now. You guys go back "he finally announced the rest of us and we awkwardly shuffled out of the house.

That is before jasper shot me a look that said

'wait up for me'

* * * * *

I had done exactly what his eyes had said to do. I had waited for him. While everyone was scattered in different houses I waited at the boy's porche. Dressed in my green boy shorts and oxford sweater I had been given to me by an old boyfriend.

I was sitting on his porche swing, with my feet barley touching the ground. I stared at my legs with a frown upon my face

I don't know why I chose to wear my new colourful high top Nike sneakers to a midnight meeting with jasper. It was barley the occasion. The shoes were more for a scene concert or something.

The night was dark, unusually cold for cali and breezy till no end. The clouds hovered above the city like silent protectors. The moon was hidden.

a new moon.

It was one of those days when I just wanted to be by myself wrapped up in a blanket in my room. I didn't want to watch TV or listen to music. It was one of those really horrible days where if I were driving around town I would flip off anyone. And when I say anyone I mean adorable two year olds with red balloons.

I felt like curling up and dying and frankly even that sounded to cheerful for my state of being. I had caught jasper with a slut this afternoon when I thought all would become loose and we could finally be together, everything blows up in my face. I find out Emmett lied to me as well which made me only moodier.

Could things really be getting worse? I thought this was supposed to be the summer of our lives. I guess no one told us there would be obstacles

No one told us there would be so much hurt.

I tear fell from my now ruined make-up. I took my long sleeve and wiped it off.

Feeling like crap is one of the worst feelings ever. Feeling unwanted, unloved, rejected and alone. All these emotions sent me into one big stir of pain and I let the tears flow slowly down my cheeks. Though I tried as hard as I could to not make a sound as the tears flowed, my chest erupted in whimpers and cries. I took my sleeves and buried my face in them.

I hated crying. Ever since I was in kindergarten and Jessica Stanley made fun of me for crying during bambi (and after I kicked her in the stomach) I realized how much I hated crying. It made me weak and it made me soft. That's why whenever an angry or sad situation presented itself I took it lightly, like a joke. If I had to act, then yes I would cry but when the tears that flowed through me were real, it was a problem I could barley stand.

I didn't wanna cry anymore, I didn't want to feel sorry for my life. But the truth bites at you like you wouldn't believe

I guess I was too focused on staying calm I barley heard the footsteps walk up the porche stairs

I quickly wiped my eyes off and looked up.

He stood there. His lean figure was only a shadow in the dark night, but I knew him clearly. His hands were in his pockets and his jacket was zipped up. His hair untamed and his eyes were focused on the floor.

I wrapped my arms around me to keep warm before speaking " hi" I cracked. My voice rough and raspy.

"hi" he said back after a few seconds and kept still.

"are you gonna sit down or has medusa turned you into rock" I muttered sarcastically. He chuckled lifelessly and walked the gap between him and me, sat down and waited.

"you waited" he said finally his eyes on his hands still.

"youre my best friend after all."

"yeah"

the wind was like the deadly reminder everything was done for us. It kept a rhythm. Like a movie playing a melancholy song as we sat. Its funny how I had always played my life like a movie or a TV show. Most of the time I was in a sitcom. On the odd occasion I was in a horror movie. At school it was the drama. The summer was the adventure/action. But now it was a completely different category. I felt like I was trapped in a one tree hill episode.

With no way out.

"im sorry for…today. I should have locked the door.. or something"

that's what he was sorry for? Not locking the door?

The tears flowed more rapidly now

"jasper why cant you get it?" I whispered

finally his head snapped my way

"I wasn't in there for no reason. I came to see you" I looked at him now.

We stared at each other for a long time before answering

"im sorry" he finally let everything go, his voice was so full of emotion it caught me off guard almost as much as the hug.

"im sorry for being a douche, for finding me with maria. If I thought I was going to be holding you now.. i…." he began to trail off and he let me go

"I…what?" I encouraged

the silence was deafening

"alice, me and Maria are together…now" he said to his hands

the tears flowed freely now, nothing to put breaks on them now.

I knew then and there, I had no hope.

"oh." I put a hand on my mouth so no sound would escape and give me away

"alice,i….like you…a lot…a lot…but I cant..now." he said in broken breaths

I nodded and gulped my chokes down " I get it jazz. Im youre best friend… im here right?"

I decided it was impossible to hide my sobs, I was already full out crying in front of him as he held me in his arms

We stayed there for a while, he held me. it was almost ironic, it was like dark humor, that now after all I had seen he was holding me so close, so tight.

When he let me go bit he bent his head down and, almost subconsciously. Pressed his lips softly to mine and gave me a soft kiss.

His lips fit perfectly to mine, warm and soft, and though it was over too

quickly it was ,hands down, the best kiss I had ever had.

when we drew apart he shook his head viciously as a tear rolled down. " im sorry" he whispered once more before I hurried out of the porche and into the side of the house. I was very still until I heard the door slam and then I let all my feelings rip out of me. my body shaking uncontrollably and my tears soaking my face. I choked and sniffed and held myself together.

My first kiss with jasper would be the last.


	12. its not too late to apologize

Thanks you guys for the awesome reviews (L)

i love you guys soo much I wrote this a bit faster than I usually do! I hope you like it :)

ITS (NOT) TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE

EMMETT POV

I felt _terrible_

It wasn't like something I felt before. Not at all like the time I pushed Eric Yorkie onto a lake fresh man year (even though I was a freshman myself, I had a football connection).

Not even the kind of terrible I felt whenever I broke auntie esme's favourite vase and blamed it on Edward.

Not even when Edward_ admitted_ to breaking the vase when he didn't do it did I feel terrible like this.

It was close to how I felt when I lied to jasper about alices feelings towards him.

Now, it was like a compilation of EVERY terrible thing I had done. Alice had become like my second in command, my partner in crime, a best friend! Seriously, I would often call Alice when we were both watching Paris Hiltons new bff and she would keep my guilty pleasure a secret. She was hilarious and was one of the only people that understood my ridiculous humor sometimes.

And I had seriously hurt both her, jasper AND **my Rosalie**.

I was despicable.

And that stupid maria was back. I think me, jake and eddie had about a GAZILLION talks about maria with jasper. About how annoying she was, about how much of a whore she was, how fake, how _stupid._ But the boy is about as stubborn as bella.

I guess in this case I could blame myself for pushing him towards Maria for comfort.

Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

I was currently seated on one of Rosalie's kitchen chairs, grinding a cookie in my hand as I struggled with my dilemma. Rose hadn't spoken to me since she found out about what I had done to both jasper and Alice chances of being together.

Edward and bella were with Jacob and nessie at the swan residence trying to play doubles game of wii tennis. But I could faintly hear the shouts of Jacob and bella whining about how athletic nessie and Edward were, and I could hear Renesmee bragging about how their good-looks and talent came through the hair colour.

I shook my head again

FOCUS EMMETT FOCUS.

First and foremost, I would need to apologize the most important person to me.

Rose

Having a truly bright idea (this time only…this time) I sneaked out the back door of Rosalie's mansion and walked around her garden unnoticed. After all, rose _was _pretending I wasn't there.

I absolutely adored rose's back yard. There was a small round swimming pool that was also converted to a Jacuzzi in no time. The garden was full of palm trees and blossom trees. it had various canopy's of flowers that were extremely romantic and many creepy statues. There was a giant swing on one of the tallest trees and on the farthest corner of the yard was little pond with fishes and frogs and a bridge to cross over it.

It kinda reminded me of Mulan.

Far back, behind the five car garage was the tennis court.

All of this was trivial to what I needed to concentrate on. I scoped the yard out the best I could (in the dark) though do to the terrible jitters I got in the dark ,I walked a bit too spastic around the garden and my foot unfortunately found the very bottom of the very muddy and **slimy** pond.

Suddenly, my skin began to crawl as the slime swam around my leg and my foot began getting stuck under the mud

The only thing I hate more than the dark is swamp monsters

"there is no swamp monster, there is no swamp monster" I chanted unevenly to calm my nerves. But I just couldn't convince myself.

"okay, so say there is a freaky raping swamp monster…but it can defninatly not be in roses pond…right?" I made a loud gulp as my insides trembled

then as if hells will was being made, a gross slimy thing was making its why up my leg.

"SWAMP MONSTER!" I shrieked as I forcefully pulled my foot out.

Very surprisingly though an object also flew out of the pond with my foot.

Terrified as I was I stumbled forward towards the object. I had to squint my eyes several times before I saw it was a small, innocent little goldfish

".ohmygod" I breathed

"I killed I fish ! im a killer im a cold blooded killer!" I cried out to the poor flopping fish

"shh little fishy, here, have some dirt, youre in fishy heaven now…sleep fishy sleep. Shhhh" I cooed uncontrollably as I splashed mounds of dirt atop the poor little fish. It was looking like a big dirt lump when it finally stopped moving

my hands were still shaking uncontrollably as I made a dash for it , running like a lunatic trying to find a way out of this freaky place.

That's when I awkwardly crashed onto something and fell forward on my head

"OW, JESUS…ARGHH.." my head was freaking throbbing!

I put a warm scratched hand on my forehead and groaned as I felt the cold trickles of blood come down the small scratch

"I hate the dark.. I hate the pond. I hate the trees I hate the.." I rambled until I saw what I had tripped on and smiled.

Fate!

I quickly grabbed a fresh red rose and made a run for the door.

I guess it would have been SMART to see where I was running to, but smart decisions were not my 'forte'

Now, I understand running into a bush in the dark is believable but running into the wall, where the lit, open door is right beside it is _completely_ ridiculous

"AAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" I cried as I held my pounding brain.

"holy freakin Jesus, why is this HAPPENEING to me" I said aloud to my self. I fell on the freshly watered lawn as I held my forehead and realized my shirt was probably soaking wet.

Great.

"Emmett? What are you doing?" a silky soft voice asked worriedly

I looked up and saw with my shaking vision a beautiful blonde angel standing in the doorway

"angel?" I called

"Emmett" the angel scowled.

"soo….beautiful" I choked before my head dropped back to the ground

the angel rushed to my side and touched my forehead with her soft hands.

"oh Emmett, this scratch looks bad, come, we'll fix it right up" she said

I half nodded in undertsandment

"angel?" I asked as she pulled me up and headed towards the open door

"yeah?"

"is this heaven?" I slurred

"no"

"then why do you feel like heaven?" I asked honestly and I felt the angel giggle

"youre hurt bad aren't you?" she asked, almost cooed and straightened me up.

"I don't even know man" I said as I rocked back and forth on my heels trying to find balance

"close youre eyes for a bit babe" the angel said and I followed suit

I didn't know how long I closed my eyes but by the time I opened them I realized I had a huge band aid on my forehead, I was on a rocking chair in the sitting room and rose was sitting beside me putting a wet towel over my wounds

"you were out for half an hour" she said simply as she had her eyes on my scratched arms

"you saved me rose" I whispered. She looked at my eyes and smiled.

"it was actually pretty hilarious" she smirked

"what was?"

"you! I hadn't even noticed you were gone. Fist I hear rustling outside and ignore. I hear my pond splash and decided it was a fish. I probably **should **have done something after I hear something fall with a thud from my bushes. But it was the big BAM on the side wall that got me running" she said the story and smiled as I felt my cheeks reddening

"and you really should have seen a mirror. You had a huge cut on youre forehead. Youre shirt was tore, youre pants were all wet and muddy, youre hair was crazy and youre arms all scratched. And youre foot was a big muddy mess…" she laughed at memory and I frowned

"not funny" I grumbled

"no it was hilarious" she corrected and I sighed.

There was a comftarble silence before rose broke it " what were you doing out there anyway? Trying to kidnap me?" she chuckle-asked

Then it hit me

"HOLY CRAP!" I jumped up, slightly startling rose

"what what?" she asked frantically but I ignored her and instead ran outside.

"Emmett what are you doing?' rose asked shortly after following me outside. i was too busy to answer, my eyes narrowing in order to see where I had dropped it.

"Emmett, answer me" she said rather impatient.

I held up my index finger to indicate I was quite busy and my head was hurting so much I couldn't answer her and search at the same time.

Then I saw it, and I groaned

It used to be tall, elegant, bright red and charming. Standing on a thorned stem and glowing red so lovely. But now?

It had a broken stem, it was dirty and the petals were falling off.

I picked it up lightly dusted it off and with a sigh I turned around to see rose with an angry look to her face and her hands on her hips.

When she saw the rose, her face was mere confusion

"whats this?"

"i…came here to find you a rose from…youre garden.. but im so deathly afraid of the dark and the swamp beast that I messed it all up." I looked down ashamed

"im sorry"

I didn't look up at rose because itd be to embarrassing to see her reaction.

So, I was really surprised to feel her warm lips to mine instantly. Her kiss was very fierce as she very nearly knocked me backwards

When she pulled back she was holding the rose in between her finger tips. She had the biggest smile on her face

"Emmett you have got to be the sweetest boy ever" she whispered and kissed all over my face. I slightly winced as she kissed my forehead

"I love it. I love it.i love it.i love it…even if its from my own garden. Its really cute." she repeated then kissed me again.

"im glad" I chuckled when we pulled back again. I hugged her waist tightly as she kept kissing my cheek

"youre forgiven." She said

"thank you"

she pulled away from our embrace to stare lovingly at the rose. Subconsciously she grabbed ,my hand and twined it with hers as she kept staring at the rose.

Then her smile fell.

"what's wrong?" I asked and for a long time rose stared at the rose with a pout.

"Emmett, I think you should go talk to alice." She whispered and I stiffened.

"but…but she…." I struggled but roses index finger found my lips.

"Emmett, she's my friend, she's youre friend. You gotta fix this." She patted my chest as she spoke and I knew she was right.

Ofcourse I wasn't going to let alice go without an apology.

But the girl was a scary little thing and I hadn't thought on how to approach her.

"go now Emmett" rose encouraged "you can fix her up a bit. Shes the most sensitve person alive but wont admit it. she hides her feelings." Rose shook her head as she smiled sadly. A tear rolled down her cheek

"I just worry for her." she choked out " shes fragile, and impulsive. I don't want her to go to an extreme. plus, I promised her parents id keep her out of trouble" she said.

I wiped her tear away

"ill do anything for you rose" I whispered holding her tighter and bending my head a bit lower. Before we had time to kiss though I spoke

"even if it means making a deal with the devil pixie" I muttered. Rose frowned and slapped my wounded shoulder

"ow" I wailed

"just go" she rolled her eyes smirking and stole one last kiss before I was off towards my house were I knew I would find silly little alice waiting for jasper to get home.

_Oh no_ I thought I realized that was jaspers ducati on the driveway

If jasper was already here then maybe him and alice had gone inside. I took three deep breathes before running towards my house. I walked up the steps and was near the door knob when I hear loud sobs. My ears perked up at the sound.

It was coming from outside.

Curious I walked around the porche to see where it was coming from. When I heard the sobs grow as I got near the side, I instantly jumped above the railing and with a thud I landed on the ground. I heard a startled gasp-sob as I did it. I turned my head slightly and saw a petit little figure curled up by the side of the house.

"a-alice?" I whispered. She snapped her head up, I could easily see the furious expression.

".NO I don't need this right now Emmett. LEAVE" she shouted and abruptly got up to make a run for it. I instantly grabbed her arm even though she tried to break free from my grasp

"let..ggo..emmett…l-let. Me GOO" she cried. She was in a battled between breaking down crying and biting my arm of in anger which only weakened her. I grabbed her other arm so she couldn't use it to break free, which only made her squirm more.

"EMMETT..lett..goo" she cried now and fell on her knees defeated. She didn't speak but the loud broken cries where enough.

"can we talk?" I asked, alice looked up at me "well, I don't have much choice do i?" she snarled looking down at her hands

I sighed "ill let you go , but you have to promise me you wont run away. I really need to talk to you pixie"

Alice contemplated for a while, but when she finally nodded I could tell by her wide cream green eyes she had agreed to my terms

Alice stood much lower now. It seemed she had only gotten shorter since this morning, which made me only more nervous.

"im sorry" I finally said

"that's it? alright youre forgiven" she said unconvincing and began walking off

"NO!WAIT. alice listen to me until I tell you im done" I demanded and alice stiffened at my strong voice, she nodded for me to continue

"im one of the wor— no I am the worst friend ever to both you and jasper for doing this. Alice youre honestly one of the coolest people ive ever met. I love that we can be just like siblings at times were so close and then we can play fight when we want. Our friendship is just so easy its hard to be away from it too long" I paused waiting for alices response but it didn't come.

"jasper and I have another friendship. He is my family and I undoubtedly love my cousin. I hate seeing him hurt alice you have to know that and when he was hurt by something I did, I had to hide the truth in order to not see him in pain anymore, because when he feels pain everyone does." I took a deep breath " it just wouldn't have been right for me to say 'hey man I made out with the girl you like who likes you back just for the fuck of it' no. so I told a lie I thought would be harmless since its obvious you like him back. But now I see that I was wrong. I see that I was…I was really stupid. Im so sorry for everything I did pixie. I hate that you hate me now. I cant bare it" I confessed.

Alice didn't say anything, she only stood there taking it all in. she stepped forward a bit. The tears flowed down her rosey cheeks

"Emmett… what you did was soo inconsiderate for not me. but for jasper. And I just…cant believe you'd do that to save youre own ass" she barked

"I needed to do something quick or jasper would have been broken! You care for him too don't you?" I responded and she pursed her lips

"yes! But it doesn't matter now, does it?" she squeaked

"and why not?" I snapped

"hes with maria now!" she tried to smile but the tears were heavy around her cheeks and it only made her seem like one of those sad clowns.

"UGH I hate my self for crying!" she confessed wiping the streams of water away from her cheeks. " I don't want to cry Emmett" she whispered

"I swear to god, im screaming at jasper tonight" I threatened and alice let out a sad chuckle. She ran to me and gave me a hug. It felt like my little sister hugging me in relief. Smiling, I hugged her back

"im sorry for being a jerk today." she said

"forgiven. I sorry for being a jerk…always" she chuckled at that "forgiven"

we stayed there for a while until I let alice calm down. The tears had dried up around her face, but she was still sniffing lightly.

"now tell me why you look like you just woke up rose" she asked and I laughed holding my forehead

"umm yeah well….i wanted to apologize to rose, so I decided to get a her a rose from her garden out back an—"

"from her OWN garden?" alice cackled and I shushed her

"yes, but you know how much I hate the dark and rose has the scariest garden so first I ran into the pond and I was scared a swamp beast was going to get me so I kicked my foot out only to find I also kicked out a fish and scared I buried it" alice was about dying with laughter now

"you…you…buried the…fish?" she choked in laughter

"yeah?" I asked bemused

"you could have just dropped it back in moron!" she replied and my face was sheer horror

"oh shit!" I exclaimed while alice was practically rolling on the ground

"don't tell rose!" I pleaded and alice held out her pinky

"please do…continue" she urged and I scowled

"well, I was scared so I ran and ran and tripped over a rose bush and landed on my also made the scratches on my arms and it probably ripped my shirt. Then I grabbed the rose and i…." I was too scared too continue

"I what?" she asked amused

"I ran into the side wall" I grumbled and alice was dying of laughter now and tears of joy fell down her cheeks now

"I should seriously hang out with you more often"

"you and me running frantically around roses dark spooky garden? It would be rubble by now" I admitted and alice nodded still laughing. I noticed slowly as her laughter died so did her energy. I realized being so emotional must wear people out. Especially a person like alice who isn't used to so many emotions. She was rolling on the floor and I picked her up and swung her on my back

"piggy back" she slurred sleepily

"are you calling me a pig?" I mocked

she giggled lightly "I hate you" she sighed tired now and I could imagine her big eyes drooping close

"I love you too" I chuckled lightly and headed outwards.


	13. thriller

**Don't..kill me.**

**I had my reasons for not updating.**

**Im here now! So lets not dwell on the sadness. This chapter is in memory of..OFCOURSE the late Michael Jackson. I know im like 3 months late but it was written before that.**

**Im a music lover, much like nessie so this was terrible to hear…p.s what nessie says is exactly how I feel…**

**Review review review**

THRILLER

JACOB POV

"NOO FAIR JACOB GIVE THAT BACK!" Edward whined like a prissy girl as he tried unsuccessfully to snatch the guitar hero guitar outta my hands. It was currently 12 am at night and the swan residence was all lit up. Edward and bella had been cuddling in the large black leather couch while he battled out with me on guitar hero. Nessie had been under my arm successfully getting my attention away from the game

damn charmer and her unkempt good looks.

Because of that damn charmer I had lost the game and because I had lost the game edward had been boasting none stop and because of THAT I just HAD to take his fun and steal the guitar. No he looked stupid in front of his precious little lamb.

"mmm that sounded evil" nessie purred and I went stiff. Edward and bella looked angry but amused

"what?" I asked

" 'now he looks stupid infront of his precious little laaaaaaaaaamb'" edward drawled

"holy crap I said that out loud!" I exclaimed

"yeah" edward shook his head disappointed.

I felt my face reddening, nessie laughed and patted my back

"youre so cute when youre stupid" she cackled

"am I a lamb" bella asked quietly to which edward chuckled softly to saying "and im youre lion" he extended his hand so she could curl her fingers in his "oh the irony" she remarked sarcastically and they had a little moment which I had to look away in order not to puke. At least me and nessie weren't all romantic and crap in front of people!

"ew" nessie muttered under her breathe. I was the only one who knew how disturbing she thought of edward and bella. not because she was her sister, but nessie felt like she was watching her parents every time they made out and it made her sick.

I put an arm around her for comfort

"okayyy, the games done I guess" I said aloud, so I could get a respond from edward

none. Just. Awkward silence while the kissed

"yeah lets turn it off" nessie said frazzled and began turning and pushing buttons and disconnecting cables. She turned on the actual television and watched the first thing that came on. The news.

She came and sat on my lap. My arms were around her as she tried to focus all her attention on the news

" …..and in stores this winter you are going to find the brand new beatles rock band produced and market by former Beatle Paul McCartney and Beatle son dhani Harrison includes more than 90 beatles songs, with all the beatles features a regular rock band would include and as a separate set you could buy the actual beatles guitar and drum kit just for that special edition…."

Oh Jesus.

I looked at nessie who I assumed was in cloud nine by now. The beatles are her heroes.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY FUCKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY!" she screamed

"nessie! Language" bella suddenly said but nessie ignored she jumped out of my grasp and began dancing around the living room

"HAA BITCHES! YOU THOUGHT THEY DIDN'T HAVE SONGS ON ROCKBAND? WELL THEY HAVE THEIR OOOOOWN ROCK BAND OHH YEAH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHMYGOD! I NEEDA GET IT RIGHT NOW!" she screeched and began flailing her arms

I turned to edward who was also ecstatic. Seeing as he did love music as well.

Maybe not as much as nessie though who was doing a hand stand

"OHMYGOD!" she paused and looked around us " IM GOING TO MARRY DHANI HARRRISON! LOOOOOOOOOOK AT 'IMMMM" she screeched and pointed at the screen displaying the beatles son talking about the game

I stiffened.

She's gonna marry _who?_

I ground my teeth.

"oh jakey. I was kidding" she said trough clenched teeth which told me she really wasn't

"mmm" I grumbled

"jaaaaake" she rolled her eyes and ran to me. wrapping me in a hug.

"youre my husband" she whispered and placed a kiss on my forehead. Sat down on my lap and placed her head on my shoulder

"you know what a great husband would do for me?" she asked

"GET ME THE BEATLES ROCKBAND!" she screeched and once again was out of my arms and out ballroom dancing with edward who was currently harmonizing 'magical mystery tour' with nessie.

I shook my head amused and looked over at bella who had the same smirk

"if only alice was here to enjoy it with nessie and edward" bella said to me a bit strained on talking about alice who was probably dealing with a lot of problems right now.

"is alice a fan?"

"oh yeah" bella said her eyes widening " nessie really convinced her" she giggled and snapped her head as the news continued to roll and edward and nessie were on the floor laughing.

'on breaking news more about the death on the king of pop himself Michael Jackson..'

oh no

nessie was a fan of his too.

It was terribly weird how it hit us. Everyone stopped bouncing around to stare at the tv dumbfounded. No one had words to explain the shock.

Michael Jackson was dead

It was like hearing a unicorn had landed in Australia, or pigs had suddenly grown wings or that miley cyrus was actually talented. It was like hearing a myth. You couldn't shake the idea from youre head, you couldn't quite place the words until they made sense, but behold it was right there

Michael Jackson was dead

It just didn't happen. We go through life admiring these stars, celebrities and legends. Hanging onto their words like disciples and just plain loving everything the fruits of their talents offer us. They're gods to us and yet here is a prove of their humanity. They can cry, they can feel. They can hurt and they can die.

Michael Jackson couldn't die because to us he was immortal. He's superhuman, he doesn't die.

I turned to glance at nessie. Her hands dropped by their sides. Her fists gripping at the sleeves of her red and white baseball shirt. her white short clad legs were visibly tense on the ground. Her face was tight and it lacked any emotion she might have felt. The room was still around her. edward shook his head in disbelief and bella fidgeted nervously , possibly trying to think up a way to react.

Then nessie opened her mouth to speak, closed it and without another second to pass she ran upstairs

"nessie" bella called after her. I held up a finger in her direction signaling I would take care of it.

when I ran upstairs I found nessie bedroom door was closed but the lights leaked through the cracks onto the hallway.

I heaved a sigh and walked in. I knit my brows as I saw nessie hidden by a large green boxes, throwing things frantically all over her bedroom floor.

"nessie?"

she looked up from her box to give me a nod and went back to…whatever she was doing

"Renesmee" I clarified.

She still did not look up but instead began taking records upon records out- led zeppelin, beatles,sublime,abba,supertramp,the doors, the police,metallica,America,cat Stevens, etc…

Then she took out a record which she held with care

"my first record.."

"that was not youre first record… you told me youre first record was rubber soul by the beatles.. that's why they're youre favourite and—"

"OKAY…my first Jackson record" she sighed

I sat beside her looking at the picture of Michael laying down with a white suit on, the words thriller across the top.

"I know nessie…I cant believe it either.."

she sighed again and placed the record at her side.

She began turning her head so she could view her room.

Bemused by her actions I kept quite until she could find the words to talk

"see all those?" she said turning to me now, her highlighter orange nails pointing at the walls covered in record covers from bands in the 50's,60;s,70's,80's etc…

"yeah"

"that's my life"

I looked at her brown orbs now. The emotion seeping through them.

"Jacob…I don't know if you understand fully how much I love these bands..theyre not just bands.." she paused, looking down at her hands " they're so much more than that… when I hear they're music its like... I _understand_… and I know it may sound ridiculous when I say it but its an amazing thing when another human being can pick up and instrument and relate to my world…that's why I love music and explore it…that's why I hate modern music because it isn't about the art anymore y'know?" she said locking eyes with me

my dumfounded self found a way to nod

she smiled weakly

"when an artists die, so does that part of me that understands, and that can get swept up in their music and its hard…" she shook her head, a trickle of water dropping down

"Michael was a genius…the world is losing their heroes… Lennon ,Presley ,mercury , moon and now Jackson.." she said and suddenly broke into a quite cry.

I grabbed her in my arms and held her whimpering body tightly.

"nessie…you have such a heart for music and I know right now no words are gonna save youre tears but…it'll be alright. He was an artist yes and he has passed but his music is here right? That makes him immortal…" I said and kissed her hair

she looked up at me and pecked me softly

"I love you"

I smiled

" I love you too"

"I LOVE YOU THREE!" a shriek erupted from the door.

We both turned to see Emmett and alice at the doorway. Sympathy evident in their eyes.

"c'mere Renesmee Cullen" alice said sweetly. Nessie ran to her friends arms and she breathed heavily

"this is like the time we visited the rock n roll hall of fame and you began to ball" alice joked, nessie giggled from behind her hair

"or like Dakota building" nessie said slightly straining at the words.

alice took her thumb and wiped a tear from her cheek " tomorrow ill take you shopping for a white glove, okay?"

"okay" she whispered and alice led a shaken nessie down stairs.

Emmett and I were left in the room, staring at each other.

"ey" I called

"ey" he countered his hands stuffed in his dirt pockets

that's when I realized how Emmett looked

"dude, what—"

"don't…don't ask" he said. Shaking some dirt out of his curls

I stifled a laugh as it seemed Emmett really was In pain from the looks of his bloody bandages.

" you look like you just woke up Rosalie" I snorted and began standing up

Emmett was nodding with a smile when suddenly his head shot up and a blanbk, terrified look beheld him.

"Emmett?" I asked afraid. He only had that look on when he had realized he had done something terrible or stupid. Like the time he gave away his toys for a charity Christmas drive then realizing the box held all his porn, Cuban cigars and other unmentionables.

He didn't budge, but when a loud door slam was heard he flinched and began trembling.

"dude, you have to hide me" he whispered

"EMMETT MCCARTY!" a terrible shrill shot from downstairs

a laughed erupted from me as I understood

"ooohh, dude tell me you didn't forget to pick Rosalie up.." I laughed

"SH!" he snapped and began looking for a place to hide

it was too late though, a tall, curvy blonde appeared at the door frame. She didn't look mad or upset. Instead she had this slightly aloof-im-up-to-something-but-i-wont-tell expression.

I immediately ran out before I saw what terrible things the demon of Rosalie had planned for that obvious lump on the queen bed that was Emmett.

when I jumped downstairs I was greeted by the glorious smell of cookie dough.

I instantly felt my mouth begin to produce large amounts of warm drool

"in the kitchen fat ass" edward said with taking his eyes of the romantic comedy on the screen. His arms around a peaceful bella

I entered the large domain of steel and glass otherwise known as the kitchen. I saw nessie on a stool drinking a cup of tea and alice leaning on the counter digging a spoon in a family-sized tub of super kid ice cream.

They both looked up as I came in, nose first

"told you hed come for the cookies" nessie said sipping her tea

"men" alice scoffed and took a spoonful of colourful ice cream

"where are they?" was all I sad, sniffing out the intoxicating scent of fresh warm dough and melting chocolate chip.

Nessie shook her head and pointed at the oven. I took a glance at the glass and to my delight I saw the slowly rising pastries

"maybe im hideous. Maybe just maybe all those guys were lying, maybe I truly am horrendous and updateable, maybe im just _easy_…yeah that's it, guys don't fall for my charm or looks they fall for my _easiness_.." I heard alice say

I turned my head to see small tears making their way down her cheeks as she kept on eating.

"please don't tell me youre worrying about jasper" I sighed taking a seat beside both of them

"Whos jasper?" alice mocked, with a mouthful of super kid.

Nessie sighed beside her.

The air was thick with heartbreak. Some for loved ones, other for heroes, and I was just trying to understand it all (while waiting for the cookies). I seriously did not want to get caught up in all this girl drama they have.

"Kay, well im gonna crash" nessie said pushing her cup aside and stretching on her tippy toes. When an idea came to mind.

With a quick movement of my feet and my thoughts I grabbed nessie stretched stomach. And hoisted her on my shoulder

"JACOB!" she screeched

with a smile on my face I began to walk away from the kitchen I could hear alice shake her head and stifle a cry but all that was on my mind was the beautiful creature perched on my shoulder, wailing and stomping her fists unsuccessfully on my back

"JACOB DANIEL BLACK!" nessie fought yet again till I had her in the grand piano room. I placed her gently on the piano bench and then I sat down myself. There was silence that followed after her protest cries

"what are we doing here?" she finally asked. I smiled

"to hunt for geese… to play piano _ofcoiiiisseee_ why else would we be here" I rolled my eyes and noticed nessie death glare from my peripheral.

"now play" I ordered and nessie stiffened.

"wh-what?"

"you heard me…play"

"but…I don't know…"

"NOW don't go telling em you don't know how to play. You can play any instrument, youre freakin Renesmee Cullen future rock star. NOW play" I growled.

Nessie looked at me, fear in her chocolate eyes then turned to look at the piano. He hands trembled over the keys

"_you and I must make a pact_.." I began to sing to ill be there by the Jackson five. Giving nessie a place to start

she looked at me bewildered, then a mischievous smile graced her and with a good snap of her knuckles she began to play along with my voice

"_we must bring salvation back"_ I kept singing "_where there is loooove, ill be there"_

tears slowly fell on nessie fast moving hands as she switched from chords to chords

"_ill reach out my hand to you, ill have faith in all you dooo-ooo, just call my naaa-ame and ill be there_" Edwards melodious voice came in from the double doors as he came to join in.

"_ill be there to comfort you_" alice came in now, a sad twinge in her voice "_build my world of dreams around ya, im so glad that I found ya_"

"_ill be there with a love that's strong_" Emmett screamed from dwon the hall "_ill be youre strength!_" rose chimed " _ill keep holding ooooon_" bella sang shyly as edward said the words in her ear

"_let me feel youre heart with joy annnd laughter_" a beautiful soprano sang, and I soon realized it was none other than nessie. Having never heard her me and my cousins dropped our jaws at the terrifyingly beautiful sound

"_togetherness…well its alllll im afterrrrr..whenever you neeed me ill be theeeeerreeeeeee_"

"_ill be thereeeeeeeeeeee_" she said, motioning with her head to join along

"_illll be there….just call my name and…ill be there_" we all sang in unision. It sounde bitterly sweet. Off tune but pitch perfect

it was imperfectly perfect.

When nessie trailed off onto the last notes. Everyone erupted in loud laughter and chatter

"that was insane!" Rosalie drawled

"yeah. It was weird alright" edward chuckled

"nessie you get better everyday" bella complimented her glowing sister

"yeah nessie…why..WHY didn't you say you could sing like an angel?!" Emmett accused

"it should have been expected" alice snapped most obviously still moody and walked out of the room

nessie blushed scarlet

"youre magnificent Renesmee.. best voice ill ever hear" edward offered with a gentle smile.

"nessie..i—" the truth was… I was speechless. I knew Renesmee had a talent, but..i would have never thought her to be this brilliant. This great, this musically skilled. This—this. breathtaking.

"oh look, hes drooling" Emmett snickered

"OUT!" I growled

edward, Rosalie, Emmett and bella all shuffled out of the piano room as I held my gaze with renesmee's

our lips found each others as I held her close to me.

she hugged my neck and kissed my lips and when we parted she clung to me,legs wrapped around my stomach, her face buried in my neck.

"mmm this is nice" I whispered

"thank you.. jake." she said and kissed my cheek

suddenly a boom of wolf howling was heard

we whipped out heads in shock

"what the?"

"is the pack calling you jake?" nessie joked, I playfully slapped her arm.

Then that beat came on and we knew what it was. The only beat of its kind

"THRILLER!" Emmett boomed from some far away room

nessie took her face from my shoulder to look at me with nostalgia.

"come on love birds, its thriller time" alice peaked her head from the door frame

I grabbed nessie and without much hesitation took her to the music room bridal style. She didn't squirm like before instead she swung her feet in all happiness. When we arrived she jumped off and hugged alice who was seated on the lazy boy,with a sad smile on her face. She was obviously trying to lift the mood the most she could.

Nessie also watched as edward, Emmett and bella tried unsuccessfully to learn the complicated thriller dance Rosalie was teaching.

"now come on bella you can be THIS uncoordinated" Rosalie sighed

bella blushed and pushed wisps of mahogany hair away from her eyes

"im trying" she heaved.

"from the top then" Rosalie grumbled.

Again, again and again they spun and stretched and flailed their arms around and around. They're movements complicated and sometimes so terrible, it made my eyes hurt. Nessie stifled a laugh here and then and alice had a smirk on at times when she wasn't pouting. Finally edward gave up, he grabbed bellas hand, twirled her around placed her on his back and then he darted out of the room

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" Rosalie shrieked

"BRING ME BACK MY DANCER!"

only the sound of laughter and giggling was heard. Rosalie gave up and Emmett had plopped on the floor heaving madly as he tried NOT to go into an asthma attack. Rosalie sighed for the hundredth time that night and sat on Emmett's chest, ignoring his cries.

I began to realize my eyes felt droopy and weak and everything I looked at was out of focus. My feet felt heavy and pinned to the ground. My eyes began to flutter to a close…

"its late" nessie said breaking my concentration

I opened my eyes and her beautiful heart shaped face was looking tenderly at mine.

"wha" I managed to say.

"its almost 3 am, you better get going jake"

I nodded slowly. Everything was very blurry and unrecognizable at my state. I faintly remember edward pulling my arm over his shoulder and leading me outside to be confronted with the chilly night winds of L.A. Emmett was singing pokerface by lady gaga and edward was shouting profanities at him. We arrived home in a flurry of motions and I remember laying down on the couch. Jaspers voice was sickly sweet…he was talking on the phone and Emmett was throwing things at his head… my eyes fluttered in and out and before I knew it jasper hung up… I could still hear him explaining to edward, Emmett and the conscience part of me what Maria had said…

"youre never gonna believe me…" jasper wavered

"keep talking" Emmett growled, from my sleepy vision I could see edward holding jasper down and Emmett with a basketball in his hand

"we're uh having dinner…"

"who's we" they growled in unison, my tired ears perking up

"me, maria, you two, Jacob..the girls annnnnnnnnnd …tanyakateandirina"

then there was a thud.


End file.
